¿Como superar un desamor?
by Emperor92
Summary: AU. Obito llego a un punto importante en su vida. Se dio cuenta que conquistar el corazon de Rin es imposible, asi que decide rendirse y seguir con su vida. Pero una pequeña descicion cambiara la vida de todos los que estan a su alrededor, sobre todo la vida de Rin Nohara. ObiRin, parejas OC. Amor lento. Reflexiones de la vida
1. Prologo

**¿Cómo superar un desamor?**

**Prologo: Se acabo**

El timbre del instituto marcaba el fin de las clases normales y daba inicio al tiempo de las actividades extra-curriculares. Era habitual que los viernes en el Instituto Konoha, estas clases fueran más para socializar entre los miembros y hacer planes para el fin de semana. Ya sea, desde irse de fiesta, hasta terminar tareas pendientes, los planes familiares, en fin, las opciones eran infinitas. Pero esa tarde, un pensamiento muy diferente a los anteriores deambulaba la mente de un muchacho de cabellos negros alborotados. Ese no era nadie más que Obito Uchiha, que esa tarde se hallaba sentado en las gradas del campo de entrenamiento de Futbol Soccer, tomando un descanso después del partido de practica que habían tenido.

— ¿Qué te pasa Obito? – pregunto Kakashi, su amigo y rival, sentado a su lado – no has dejado de suspirar desde que terminamos la practica

— No parece un suspiro de cansancio – hablo Guy desde la cancha mientras hacía sentadillas a gran velocidad - ¿Tus llamas de la juventud se apagaron?

— No es eso, estuve pensando en algo desde hace unos días – hablo el joven Uchiha mientras contemplaba las nubes – creo que me voy a rendir

— ¿Rendir? Pero eres el mejor delantero del equipo – Guy se reincorporo para dar un salto hacia su compañero – no puedes rendirte con eso Obito

— No me refiero a eso – Obito dio una vista rápida al otro lado de la cancha donde ensayaban las porristas – creo que me voy a rendir con Rin

— Ya veo a que te refieres – Kakashi dirigió la vista hacia las chicas, mientras sonreía debajo de su cubre-bocas blanco – pero nunca te rendiste antes, ¿Qué te hizo pensar así?

— ¿Recuerdas esa película que vimos con la esposa del Maestro Minato?

— ¿Te refieres a la asistente de la doctora, Kushina Uzumaki? – Guy se acercó a las gradas lleno de curiosidad

— Si, ayer me quede en detención por la broma que le hice a Asuma – recordó Obito con una risa

— En tu defensa, fue más bien una buena forma de alejarlo de los cigarrillos – recordó Kakashi – cambiarlos por unos que explotaban fue buena

— Como sea, ella me puso una película romántica como castigo – continuo Obito – al principio creí que podría tomar ideas para conquistar a Rin. Pero vi como el sujeto de la peli, por más que lo intentaba, no parecía ser correspondido. Y por perder su tiempo con ella, su vida se volvió un infierno por completo

— Creo que una vez la vi, mi padre es amante de ese género de películas – Guy reflexionaba las palabras de su compañero

— Así que, ¿Te proyectaste en una película?

— Solo piénsalo – Obito se puso de pie mientras miraba sus manos con cierta molestia – desde que estábamos en el jardín de infantes, siempre estuve detrás de ella. Nunca fui correspondido, incluso cuando un perro le robo su almuerzo y yo quede lleno de mordidas y rasguños, nunca me correspondió

— ¿Qué no ella iba tras Kakashi?

— Sí, pero yo no la quiero de esa forma – respondió el peli plateado a la pregunta de Guy – además, Obito es quien se la merece. Somos amigos y no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso

— Te lo agradezco, pero ya me decidí – Obito volvió a sentarse mientras cerraba los ojos – a partir de este momento, dejare de estar detrás de Rin. ¡Nunca más!

— Será algo difícil, las mujeres siempre son un misterio. Mi padre aún se sorprende de haberse casado con mi madre – respondió Guy, mientras alzaba el pulgar – pero tienes mi apoyo Obito

— Si esa es tu decisión, te apoyare – Kakashi tomo el celular de Obito para buscar algo – te recomiendo que borres las fotos de Rin. Ese sería un buen primer paso para superarla

— Pero… - Obito vio con miedo una foto en especial - ¿No puedo guardar la foto de Rin usando el vestido de Neko Maid del festival del año pasado?

— Bórralas todas – reafirmo Kakashi siendo secundado por Guy

— De acuerdo… - Obito tomo el celular con miedo y lentamente borro la foto, lo que le hizo sentir varias punzadas en el corazón – creo que me estoy arrepintiendo

— ¡Nada de arrepentirse! ¡Deja que tus llamas de la juventud te guíen!

— Muy bien, la siguiente – Kakashi mostro otra foto, que asusto a Obito

— ¡Esa no! ¡Su foto de cuando uso ese bikini en la fiesta de piscina de Kurenai! – Obito sentía que se clavaba una daga en su corazón

— ¡Bo-rra-la! – gritaba Guy junto a Kakashi

Con mucho pesar, Obito tuvo que hacerlo junto a otras fotos más de la chica de cabellos castaños. Pero ese día, fue un total cambio para el joven Uchiha. La siguiente semana empezó con tranquilidad para muchos, ignorando el cambio que ocurriría, todo por la decisión de un solo individuo. Rin Nohara, una de las chicas más lindas del instituto, dentro del grupo de porristas y miembro del consejo estudiantil, tenía muchas metas en la vida, aunque entre ellas era conquistar el corazón del siempre serio e imperturbable Kakashi Hatake. Sabía que el peli plateado no parecía tener un gusto por ella, pero algo le decía que intentarlo constantemente le haría ganar su corazón. Llego a su casillero, saco unas libretas y se preparó para irse, solo faltaban sus libros, pero algo extraño sucedía ese día.

— Buenos días Rin, ¿Qué haces?

— Hola Natsu, buenos días – la chica saludo a su compañera de cabellos verdes – pues, todos los lunes en la mañana, Obito llega siempre para ayudarme con mis libros

— ¿Todos los lunes?

— Así es, por lo general siempre está aquí antes que yo y espera a que habrá mi casillero

— ¿Y tú se lo permites?

— En un principio no – respondió Rin a la pregunta molesta de su amiga – pero insistía tanto que al final deje que lo hiciera

— Oye, sé que le gustas y eso, pero creo que abusas de su gentileza – Natsu se acercó a su casillero para sacar sus cosas

— Ya le eh dicho que solo podemos ser amigos, pero él insiste

— Bueno, el en algún momento se cansará y lo lamentaras

— Yo ya me enamoré de alguien, además, él lo sabe, su problema es suyo, no mío – Rin sonaba un poco desesperada mientras miraba la hora en su celular - ¿Dónde está Obito?

— ¿Buscas a Obito? – en eso llego Anko al lugar – lo vi en el patio practicando atletismo. Supe que había madrugado para los próximos partidos

— Eso explica todo el ajetreo en las canchas – Natsu termino de sacar sus cosas para ir a sus clases – bueno, creo que Obito no podrá venir a ayudarte

— Bueno, eso no es problema – Rin solo intento desviar la situación con una risita mientras veía todos los libros que debía llevar – tengo que ir a la biblioteca, las veo después

Natsu y Anko se fueron con tranquilidad, mientras Rin no sabía cómo iba a llevarse todos esos libros a sus primeras clases, pero ya no teniendo alternativa, tuvo que cargarlos, terminando un poco sudada, cansada y adolorida de su espalda. A la hora del almuerzo, Rin llego al comedor, y tuvo que formarse para servirse su propia comida. Pero como antes tuvo que llevar sus pesados libros a la biblioteca, lo que causo que llegara tarde y que casi no quedara nada para escoger. Llego a la mesa con sus amigas que ya casi terminaban su almuerzo, mientras ella solo podía almorzar un sándwich seco y una manzana un poco vieja para su pesar.

— ¿Y ahora porque tienes ese almuerzo tan lastimero? – pregunto Anko con burla

— Bueno, ya que Obito no me ayudo con los libros, me tarde en llevarlos a la biblioteca, además de que él siempre llegaba primero para escoger mi almuerzo antes que otros

— No cabe duda de que te volviste dependiente de él – hablo Natsu con enojo – te lo dije

— Solo por un día no me voy a volver loca. Además, comer poco me ayudara con mi dieta… - Rin le dio una mordida a su almuerzo, pero solo termino con un gesto de desagrado total – creo que mejor esperare a más tarde

— Pues no sé qué le paso a Obito, pero él estuvo aquí antes con Kakashi y se fueron – hablo Anko mientras terminaba con su almuerzo – escuche algo de terminar con unos proyectos finales y de otra broma a Asuma

— Bien por él, nunca le obligue a ayudarme ni nada parecido

— Pero te volviste dependiente de él – Natsu recogió su bandeja para después tomar su mochila – no olvides que hoy tenemos practica de porristas

— Sin problemas, Obito llevara mis cosas a mi casillero y… - Rin se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que decía

— Te lo dije – Natsu se retiró con una sonrisa de burla junto a Anko

Rin se quedó sola viendo su pobre almuerzo, pensando que esto solo era un mal día que mañana pasaría y se olvidaría todo. Su rutina no se arruinaría por tener que hacer todo ella sola. Pero con solo tres días, todo parecía muy extraño para Rin, al igual que un poco estresante. En ese tiempo se dio cuenta que en verdad había estado dependiendo mucho de Obito, quien siempre le había apoyado y ayudado en todo este tiempo. El resultado de su ausencia se reflejó en sus retrasos en las clases, lo caro que salía el transporte y las salidas, pues siempre le pagaba Obito, además de que le ayudaba a comprar su almuerzo, lo que le había dejado esos días sin poder desayunar algo rico. Llegado el cuarto día, ya se le notaba un poco agotada por tener que hacer varias de sus propias tareas sin ayuda de Obito, además de que Kakashi había estado un poco distante con ella, lo cual le ponía nerviosa. Esa tarde, se dirigía a la cancha para su práctica de porristas, y entonces lo vio, a Obito.

— Hola Obito – Rin se acercó al Uchiha que revisaba su celular – no te eh visto en estos días

— Hola Rin, perdona. Estuve ocupado – el peli negro desvió la mirada después de saludar a la chica con mucha fuerza de voluntad

— Sí, no te había visto, aunque me extrañaba – la chica se sentó a su lado – creí que estabas detrás de mí todo este tiempo y me sorprendió ya no verte

— Bueno, es que recordé lo que hablamos la última vez – recordó Obito con cierto dolor

— ¿De qué hablamos? No lo recuerdo bien

— Yo si lo recuerdo – Obito guardo su celular mientras respiraba profundamente – ese viernes, dijiste que mis invitaciones eran un poco molestas y que debía madurar un poco

— Bueno, si te hice sentir mal por eso, lo lamento…

— Todo lo contrario, me di cuenta de que tenías razón. Después de mucho pensarlo, me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo mal al hostigarte mucho y ver que no llegaría a ningún lado

— O valla, bueno…

— De hecho, te agradezco por eso. Decidí avanzar y tomar tu consejo, enfocarme en mi futuro y pensar por mí mismo – Obito se levantó un poco temeroso, pero decidido – se acabó. Pero aun somos amigos

— Cla-claro, eso no cambia nada – Rin sonrió un poco nerviosa por las palabras de Obito

— Bueno, debo irme. Nos vemos después

Rin vio cómo su amigo se retiraba, con muchos pensamientos que rondaban su mente. Se sentía orgullosa de la decisión de su amigo, era algo muy maduro. Pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez había sido algo malo. Por otro lado, Obito sentía que podía regresar rogando por Rin, pero al ver como Kakashi y Guy lo esperaban mostrando un pulgar arriba por lo que hizo, se dijo así mismo, que esa había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

**Era momento de empezar de nuevo…**

**Continuara… **

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **

Saludos a todos, aqui con una nueva idea.

Se que tengo muchos trabajos pendientes, pero son mas las ideas que tengo de nuevos proyectos. No puedo detener mi deseo por escribir mas y mas, asi que decidi darle rienda suelta y ver que pasa.

En esta ocasion, trato con algo que desde hace mucho tiempo queria hacer. Nunca eh visto historias enfocadas en esta pareja, que siempre quisimos ver desarrollandose en el anime. Pero siempre la veo asi, Obito detras de Rin, que no parece tomarlo en cuenta hasta demasiado tarde. Asi que, decidi plasmarlo a mi manera.

Debo admititr que me siento un poco identificado con este tipo de trama, y si alguien tambien se siente identificado, hagamelo saber, no con el afan de burlarme o algo, sino para que sepan, que ante tanta adversidad, todo se puede resolver.

En fin, espero que disfruten de esta idea, sera corta, pero satisfactoria en muchos sentidos. Gracias por su apoyo y espero poder seguir creando mas y nuevas ideas

Que tengan todos un buen dia


	2. Nuevas Prioridades

**¿Cómo superar un desamor?**

**Capitulo 1: Nuevas prioridades**

En los jóvenes, las tradiciones son algo habitual para fortalecer lazos entre amigos, pasar el rato, algo que los haga olvidarse de la vida estresante del instituto. Una de las más conocidas, era el primer sábado del mes, pues la "Discoteca Remolino Rojo" hacia una gran fiesta agradable y sin muchos excesos que pusiera en peligro a los jóvenes que eran parte de estas parrandas nocturnas. Este lugar era perfecto para tomar, bailar, conversar, conseguir pareja, hacer bromas, pelear, se podía hacer de todo un poco. Y como era habitual, varios de los grupos de amigos se reunían o juntaban unas horas o minutos antes, para llegar juntos. Pero la discoteca empezaba a las 6:00 de la tarde, y siendo en estos momentos las 7:10, Rin miraba impaciente su reloj con molestia, pues estaba muy retrasada y todo era culpa de sus supuestos amigos. En eso, su celular sonó, a lo que ella contesto rápidamente sin ver quien le llamaba.

— ¡¿Dónde estás?! – hablo la chica con molestia - ¡¿Sabes que ya vamos retrasados?!

— _Eh… yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo _– la voz de Natsu se escuchó al otro lado de la línea - _¿Dónde estás?_

— En mi casa, esperando a Obito y Kakashi – respondió la chica con pesar – se supone que cada vez que vamos a la fiesta del mes, ellos llegan por mí en el taxi para compartir el viaje

— _Y déjame adivinar, Obito siempre pagaba tu parte _– el silencio de Rin, solo hizo suspirar a la peli verde – _pues, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero ellos ya están aquí, desde hace mucho rato. Podría apostar que fueron de los primeros en llegar…_

— ¡¿Cómo que ya están allá?! – con solo escuchar eso, colgó el teléfono con enojo - ¡Me va a escuchar ese Obito!

Enojada, Rin detuvo un taxi y le pidió que le llevara a la discoteca rápidamente. Unos minutos después, la chica llego un poco despeinada por el estrés, haciendo que su atractivo vestido de una sola pieza de tono morado, ya no resaltara su belleza. Al llegar, vio como Anko conversaba animadamente con alguien, aunque no pudo distinguir nada; vio como Asuma intentaba convencer a Kurenai para bailar en la pista, y también vio a Natsu conversando con la chica Ayame que trabajaba en la cocina del instituto. En eso, encontró a su víctima. Obito se encontraba en la barra compitiendo contra Guy y Hayate en un concurso de bebidas, donde aparentemente Guy parecía que iba a perder rápidamente, mientras Kakashi los grababa con una cámara. Cuando terminaron, Rin se acercó rápidamente a Obito con mucha molestia.

— ¡Hola Obito! – hablo la chica asustando a su amigo

— Rin, me asustaste – el peli negro solo se sobre salto mientras recuperaba la compostura - ¿Dónde estabas? Creímos que no vendrías

— ¡¿Cómo que donde estaba?! – la chica saco su celular para mostrar la hora - ¡Se supone que siempre pasan por mí para llegar juntos!

— ¿No viste el mensaje de Kakashi? – pregunto el Uchiha un poco nervioso

— ¿Cuál mensaje?

La chica reviso su celular, viendo como siempre muchos mensajes de Obito que siempre solía ignorar, pero ninguno de Kakashi, los cuales siempre esperaba. Vio el ultimo de Obito, el cual le sorprendió: "_Rin, soy Kakashi. Obito, Guy y yo nos iremos con Hayate que nos ofreció un aventón a la discoteca. Nos vemos allá."_

— No pude enviarte un mensaje con mi celular porque se me acabo la batería – señalo Kakashi donde estaba cargando el suyo – además debiste suponer por lógica que, si no llegábamos, podrías haberte venido tu sola

— Bu-bueno, supongo que debí revisar mejor mi celular – Rin se quedó esperando alguna palabra más, pero Obito fue jalado por otros chicos

— ¡Vamos Obito, los otros sujetos del instituto rival también quieren un desafío de tragos! – llego Hayate tosiendo un poco

— ¡Vamos a ganarles! – grito Guy ya víctima de los tragos

— Si, ya voy – Obito rio un poco mientras los seguía

— Nos vemos Rin, tengo que vigilarlo de que no hagan una tontería

— Claro, no hay problema

Rin solo pudo despedirse con pesar y vergüenza del peli plateado para dirigirse con su grupo de amigas.

— Veo que tus viajes gratis se acabaron – se rio Natsu junto a Ayame al ver llegar a Rin - ¿Qué ocurrió?

— No quiero hablar de eso – Rin tomo el trago de Natsu, para después sorprenderse - ¿Por qué pediste un Margarita?

— Necesito relajarme del estrés de mi casa – Natsu le quito la copa para terminarse el trago - ¿Me creerías que, a mis 17 años, mis tíos ya quieren que trabaje en la empresa familiar? ¡Yo no nací para ser una aburrida secretaria a sus servicios!

— Dímelo a mí – continuo Ayame a su lado – yo voy a heredar el restaurante familiar. Atrapada en esa cocina nunca podre conocer a un chico lindo

— Rin es una suertuda pero una distraída – continuo Natsu con molestia – su madre trabaja lejos y no se ve presionada por nadie

— En primera, aún tengo que trabajar por mi cuenta para pagar mi renta y mis cosas – respondo la chica con molestia – y en segunda, ¿Cómo que distraída?

— Perdona eso, iba a decir ciega, pero eso es poco para ti

— Tenías a un lindo chico a tu lado, pero nunca le hiciste caso – Ayame continuo con las palabras de Natsu – eso sí que es ser despistada

— Ya les dije que a mí me gusta otro, además de que siempre se lo dije a Obito. Además, no es mi culpa que él quiera seguir con su vida. En algún momento íbamos a tomar caminos separados, solo se adelanto

— ¿Y tú, estas lista para separarte de él? – la pregunta de Ayame dejo en duda a Rin

— Ya dejemos eso, yo quiero aprovechar mis últimas salidas libres – Natsu se tomó toda su bebida de un trago y miro a su alrededor – ya me cansé de ser una niña buena

— ¡Te apoyo hermana! – Ayame intento seguirle el juego, pero aún era muy tímida

— Pues diviértanse, buena suerte – Rin pidió una bebida ligera mientras observaba a sus amigas intentar divertirse

La noche paso sin nada notable al parecer. Anko se marchó enojada, al parecer porque se había peleado con un chico; Ayame termino bailando con algunos chicos de sus clases, pero al final termino llena de nervios por sus insinuaciones. Natsu empezó a charlar con un chico de cabellos negros y de anteojos que al parecer estudiaba en un instituto anexo al de Konoha, y al parecer se veían muy bien juntos. Rin se vio sola y aburrida al final de la noche, y al no poder encontrar a Kakashi, y ni siquiera a Obito, decidió irse del lugar y olvidar ese estresante fin de semana. Llego una nueva semana y al parecer, la decisión de Obito que en un principio parecía difícil, poco a poco fue mejorando su situación escolar. Ya no tendría que madrugar tanto por ayudar a Rin, lo que le permitió desayunar con más tranquilidad, además de terminar sus propias tareas en lugar de desvelarse en ayudar a Rin con las suyas o con sus actividades del Club. Había mejorado mucho en los deportes y se sentía mucho más relajado, en lugar de preocuparse por impresionar a Rin.

— Te ves mucho mejor desde hace unos días – comento Hayate mirando a Obito comiendo su almuerzo con tranquilidad – antes se te veía *cof cof* estresado y a veces muy apurado

— Sí que encendió sus llamas de la juventud – comento Guy comiendo varias manzanas con velocidad – sí que te ayudo el cambiar tus prioridades mi amigo

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Decidí dejar de perseguir a Rin – respondió Obito a la pregunta de Asuma – aunque me costó mucho al principio, quiero ser firme

— Quien diría que una película haría entrar en razón a Obito – comento Kakashi mientras leía un pequeño libro de pasta naranja

— Tal vez siga tu ejemplo – dijo Asuma mirando detrás suyo a Kurenai hablando con sus amigas – Kurenai se hace del rogar conmigo

— Yugao ya casi no tiene tiempo para salir conmigo – comento Hayate tomando un jugo de naranja para sus males – debería imitar a Obito viendo que le está saliendo bien todo

— No es la gran cosa, puede que incluso encuentre a alguien mejor...

— ¡Ese es el espíritu Obito! – comento Guy con orgullo a su amigo alzando el pulgar - ¡Que tus llamas de la juventud te guíen en tu nueva senda!

— Solo no desistas Obito y todo te saldrá bien – completo Kakashi a la exclamación de su amigo

— Gracias, eso intentare

Mientras el grupo de jóvenes parecían marcar sus nuevas metas en la vida, el grupo de chicas al otro lado del comedor del instituto no parecían concordar con esas prioridades.

— Pobre Yugao – comento Kurenai al lado de Anko que se veía muy molesta – le asignaron varios puestos en su trabajo y ahora ya no puede pasar el tiempo con Hayate

— No es como si se lo mereciera – comento Anko con veneno en sus palabras – los hombres son todos iguales

— Solo porque Iruka te ignora, no puedes decir que todos son iguales – dijo Natsu frente suyo mientras revisaba su celular – además, Hayate es detallista con ella

— ¡¿Por qué Iruka es tan recatado?! Me gustaba porque era educado, pero a veces se pasa de amable. Quiero que sea coqueto conmigo y algo malo

— No puedes cambiar por completo a alguien. Yo por ejemplo siempre puedo doblegar a Asuma a mi gusto

— A veces me pregunto cómo es que sigue andando contigo…

— Hola chicas – al lugar llego Rin un poco cansada y con una lonchera – por fin termine con mis pendientes

— Ahora traes almuerzo, veo que era verdad eso de que lo arruinaste con Obito…

— Por última vez Kurenai, no me afecta para nada. Solo decidí ahorrarme la molestia de tener que llegar y no alcanzar nada en la cafetería

— Pero tienes que madrugar para hacerte tu almuerzo – Natsu rio al ver como Rin comía su almuerzo sin refutar lo dicho – puedo apostarles mi sueldo de un mes, que tanto tu como Kurenai van a verse muy mal en poco tiempo

— Como digas – Kurenai tomo su bandeja para irse – solo lo dices porque tú ya tienes novio y estás loca por el

— Es un buen chico, y yo no me vuelo loca por… - Natsu vio un mensaje en su celular, lo que hizo que lo contestara rápidamente - ¡Es él! ¡Dice que vendrá por mí a la salida! ¡Me voy!

Ni tarde ni presurosa, Natsu salió a terminar con sus labores mientras las demás se quedaban perdidas en sus ideas. Sin darse cuenta, sus decisiones de ese día cambiarían mucho sus vidas a partir de ahora…

**Todo por un cambio de prioridades…**

**Continuara…**


	3. ¿Como funciona el amor?

**¿Cómo superar un desamor?**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Cómo funciona el amor?**

Una semana más para Rin Nohara, la cual no podía negar, había sido muy pesada para ella. Debía madrugar para hacer su propio almuerzo, tenía que hacer varios viajes entre clases para llevar sus libros, materiales y documentos para sus reuniones del consejo, además de dejar todo listo para la reunión del Comité de estudiantes antes de ir a la práctica de porristas. Además, aún tenía su trabajo de medio tiempo en la librería cerca del instituto donde también era miembro de un grupo de lectura, y ese miércoles era la reunión a las 5 de la tarde. Pero por todos los ajustes en su horario, no había tenido tiempo de leer el libro de la semana, así que tuvo que pedir un adelanto de su día libre a su superior para tener unas horas para leer el libro que le tocaba antes de la reunión. Y lo peor de todo, Natsu seguía obligándole a admitir la dependencia que le había causado Obito, aunque ella no quería admitirlo, prefería "culparlo" por haberle causado tanto estrés en estos momentos.

— Hola señorita Rin – en eso, un chico de cabellos lisos negros que cubrían un poco de sus ojos tomo asiento al frente de ella en su mesa de lectura

— Hola Hageshi, no tienes que ser tan formal – la chica vio como el chico le entrego una taza de té – muchas gracias

— El jefe se lo envía – Hageshi señalo a un chico mayor a ellos que llevaba el uniforme del instituto mientras sacudía unos libreros - ¿Qué es lo que hace? Creí que hoy trabajaría como siempre

— Le pedí a Ryoku que me cambiara mi día libre – la chica señalo el libro en sus manos – hoy es la reunión de mi grupo de lectura y me quede muy atrás

— Ya veo, yo tengo que terminar unos ensayos para mañana – el chico acerco su mochila para sacar sus libretas – no quiero quedarme atrás de nuevo

Rin conocía a Hageshi, era uno de los amigos que había hecho en la librería. Era dos semestres menor a ella en el instituto y pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo estudiando y trabajando en la librería, que era su espacio más tranquilo en sus palabras. Su superior, Aisa Ryoku, era dos semestres más grande y junto a uno de los maestros del instituto, tenía a cargo la librería, algo que bien merecía por su habilidad para la organización, su amabilidad con quienes iban a ese lugar, y su caballerosidad, algo que apreciaban los primerizos en el instituto. Aunque era un "buen partido" como decían algunas de sus amigas, ella seguía prefiriendo a los chicos misteriosos que se veían "cool", como lo era Kakashi. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que algo de la mochila de Hageshi caía al suelo. Lo recogió, sorprendiéndose al ser una fotografía de Mei Terumi, la sensei de Economía I.

— Hageshi, ¿Esto es tuyo? – la chica le mostro la foto, la cual le fue arrebatada a gran velocidad

— ¡Si, es mío! – el chico la tomo para ocultarla con mucha vergüenza – por favor, no le digas a nadie

— ¿Decir que a quién? – detrás de Hageshi llego Ryoku con una mirada curiosa

— Ah… nada… - Hageshi no supo que hacer mientras parecía que se desmayaría

Unos segundos después, Rin y Ryoku veían la foto con mucha curiosidad, siendo una foto sencilla de la sensei peli naranja en una conferencia, aunque se le veía de cuerpo completo, con una figura envidiable para cualquier mujer.

— No sabía que tenías estos gustos Hageshi – le codeo un poco su superior con una sonrisa tranquila – es bueno que aspires a lo grande, pero…

— Ryoku, por favor – Rin lo callo con molestia para darle la foto a su amigo – es bonita, no se puede negar, pero no creo que debas ilusionarte con ella

— No puedo evitarlo, ella es muy linda – Hageshi tomo la foto en sus manos para mirarla con un rubor en sus mejillas – es atenta con todos, amable, no deja que nadie se atreva a cuestionarle, y le quiero mucho

— No puedes decir que le quieres con tanta facilidad – dijo Rin con seriedad – el amor no se trata de solo decirlo y ya. El sentimiento debe ser mutuo

— No creo que sea así Rin – Ryoku le miro con seriedad mientras tomaba un libro de pasta roja en sus manos – a través de la historia, el amor no ve los limites, ya sea la edad, el género o la ideología. Y no tiene que ser correspondido, mientras el sentimiento sea puro

— ¿Acaso tu no estas enamorada de alguien Rin?

— Bu-bueno, si lo estoy – Rin se vio nerviosa ante la pregunta de Hageshi – pero hasta que sus sentimientos por mi nazcan en él, no puedo hacer nada. Debo ganarme su corazón primero

— Entonces, Hageshi debe hacer lo mismo – Ryoku palmeo la espalda del chico para retirarse al mostrador de la librería – lo demás no importa

— Es verdad – el peli negro parecía verse motivado ante las palabras de su superior

Rin iba a protestar ante esa idea, pero la campanilla de la entrada llamo su atención, en especial al ver de quien se trataba. Era el grupo de lectura que ya estaba llegando, entre ellas Natsu, Kurenai, la enfermera del Instituto Mabui, y la presidenta del club, Yugito Nii, su superior. Las chicas rápidamente se acercaron a la mesa de Rin, poniendo nervioso a Hageshi, quien solo se puso al otro lado de la mesa para no verse abrumado por las chicas, mientras la presidenta pedía los libros para la reunión.

— Así que, ¿Cómo vas Rin? ¿Aun sufres por la separación entre tú y Obito? – se rio Natsu mientras se acercaba a su amiga

— No sé cómo es que tolero tus bromas – la chica decidió ignorarla para concentrarse en su lectura - ¿Qué hay de la tuya? ¿Acaso no puede estar contigo todo el tiempo?

— Él tiene sus clases y nos estamos conociendo. Pero prometió ir mañana a nuestra practica de porristas

— Al menos una de nosotras si le están saliendo bien las cosas – dijo Kurenai con molestia – no sé porque, pero Asuma ya cancelo dos de nuestras citas, todo por salir con sus amigos. Creo que dejare de salir con el

— Eso es sensato, no deberías darle oportunidad – confirmo Rin – o te sigue o se queda atrás…

— Eso no está bien – las palabras de Hageshi sorprendieron a todas las chicas, menos a la enfermera de piel morena – no puedes decir que el hombre debe ser quien esté detrás de la chica que le gusta. Como dijo Ryoku, el sentimiento debe ser mutuo, pero cada parte debe poner de su lado

— El chico tiene razón – le respondió Mabui con una sonrisa de confianza que apeno al chico – toma por ejemplo a Natsu, ella no presiona a su novio y se apoyan mutuamente en sus gustos

— Así es, por ejemplo ayer – recordó Natsu con emoción – me invito a ir a una conferencia médica, la cual fue muy informativa, y después de eso me compro un helado. Y el fin de semana iremos al cine

— ¿Lo pueden ver? Ambas partes deben poner de su parte. Además – Mabui señalo al mostrador donde Yugito estaba – las chicas también podemos ser las que tienen la iniciativa

Todos vieron la escena que protagonizaba la presidenta. Rin y Kurenai consideraban a la chica rubia como alguien a quien seguir, todo por su actitud, madurez y la facilidad con que lograba imponer su autoridad e inteligencia, por algo era respetada por todos en el instituto. Pero al verla en ese momento, se dieron cuenta de un lado de la chica que nunca creerían ver en ella, un lado más sensible y tímido.

— Aquí tiene los libros y el diario del Club como me pidió señorita Nii – entrego Ryoku a la rubia mientras buscaba algo en la barra de dulces – aun no llegan los dulces de leche, pero me asegure de guardarte unos especiales

— Gracias Ryoku, pero ya sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre con toda confianza – la chica tomo los libros y los dulces, notando algo en la bolsita de estos – esto es…

— Escuche que lo estabas buscando – Ryoku señalo un llavero con la imagen de un gatito que la chica saco de la bolsita – por suerte conozco a un amigo que los coleccionaba y lo convencí de venderme uno para ti. Además, sé que tu cumpleaños se acercaba y quise adelantarme un poco

— Gracias Ryoku – la chica lo tomo con sus manos con un rubor ligero en su rostro – no sé qué decir, me gustaría agradecerte de la forma correcta…

— No es necesario – Ryoku le puso unos dulces extra en la bolsita mientras le guiñaba el ojo – yo debería darte las gracias por siempre venir a este lugar. Tu presencia aquí lo hace un sitio más agradable y bello

— Ryoku – la chica bajo la mirada con pena mientras chocaba sus dedos con nervios – si no estás ocupado el sábado, no tengo con quien pasar mi cumpleaños, tu sabes que mis padres trabajan lejos y bu-bueno… ¡¿Podrías hacerme compañía en mi cumpleaños?!

— Cla-claro, para mi sería un honor señorita Nii…

— Pero, no me llames así – la chica le mostro un rostro lleno de agradecimiento y suplica – llámame por mi nombre

— De acuerdo, Yugito – el chico tomo su mano para que se relajara – me gustaría hacerte compañía en tu cumpleaños

— ¿Lo ven? – Mabui sonrió con satisfacción al ver esa tierna escena – todo se trata de la confianza en nosotros mismos. Si dejamos de lado los prejuicios y entregamos nuestros sentimientos, no hay ningún límite. ¿Tomaste nota Hageshi?

— S-si sensei – el chico se veía sorprendido pero feliz por su superior, pues él le había confesado que estaba enamorado de Yugito desde hace tiempo – yo espero que mis sentimientos también sean correspondidos

— Que mal que Rin no se dio cuenta de los de Obito a tiempo – se burló Natsu mientras grababa el tierno momento de Yugito y su nueva pareja

— Tonterías, ya no lo repitas Natsu

Rin decidió ignorar la escena mientras que Kurenai se ponía un poco celosa de lo que veía. Aunque la chica de cabellos castaños no pudo evitar recordar que antes Obito se le había declarado de una forma similar, aunque ella le había rechazado sin siquiera pensarlo. Se dio cuenta que, si había sido un poco grosera con su amigo y tal vez por eso habían tomado esa distancia, tal vez, si había hecho mal, pero sacudió su cabeza al recordar que a ella le gustaba Kakashi, y esperaba con ansias que él se le declarara a su tiempo.

Al día siguiente, Rin llego al instituto con normalidad, ya preparada para sus clases y para la práctica de porristas de ese día. Cuando se disponía a irse, vio como a lo lejos se alejaban Kakashi, Obito y Guy, siendo estos últimos los que parecían felicitar al peli plateado por alguna extraña razón, aunque este solo parecía celebrar en silencio, pero con una expresión de aparente emoción. Como "amiga" suya, quería investigar, pero algo llamo su atención desde otro pasillo.

— ¡Ya estoy harta Asuma! – gritaba Kurenai con enojo - ¡Anoche me cancelaste una salida y hoy lo vuelves a hacer! ¡¿Acaso es más importante salir con tus amigos que conmigo?

— Ya te dije que no es eso, estoy ayudando a mi padre con algunos documentos en su despacho – alego Asuma con cierto enojo – te dije que te lo compensaría…

— Pues ya estoy harta – Kurenai se volteo con indignación, pero Rin observo desde donde esta que sonreía con malicia – tienes dos opciones: cancelas esa supuesta "ayuda" a tu padre, o salimos esta noche. No te daré otra oportunidad

— Kurenai… - Asuma estaba a punto de pedirle otra oportunidad, pero vio que un poco retirada se encontraba Rin observando la discusión, lo que le hizo recordar lo que le había ocurrido a Obito, y se dio valor para la decisión que iba a tomar – bien, tu ganas

— Eso me gusta – Kurenai sonrió con satisfacción sin dirigirle la mirada – entonces, pasas por mí a las 8 y luego…

— Nos vemos Kurenai, creo que hemos terminado – interrumpió de forma tajante el Sarutobi para después irse hacia sus clases

— … ¿eh?

Kurenai vio como Asuma se iba sin siquiera decirle algo más. ¿Lo había rechazado? ¿A ella? Pero no podía creerlo, eso no debía pasar. ¿Acaso sus amigos eran más importantes que ella? Cuando la chica de ojos rojos noto que la atención de todos los presentes estaba sobre ella, reacción con enojo mientras cerraba su casillero con fuerza y se iba por otro lado con mucha indignación. Rin vio la escena muy sorprendida, simplemente no había palabras que pudiera articular o consejo para su amiga, había terminado lo suyo con Asuma.

Esa tarde, Kurenai no asistió a la práctica de porristas, al parecer no estaba de humor para eso y era mejor que su estrés no afectara a las demás. La entrenadora del equipo, Mikoto Uchiha, se encontraba revisando las figuras que realizarían en los próximos partidos, entre ellas algunas pirámides humanas de tres personas. La primera seria con Natsu, Rin y Anko, dejando a la peli verde Hyuga en la parte superior.

— Supe lo que le paso a Kurenai, pero siendo sinceras, se lo merecía – dijo Natsu sobre sus amigas mientras parecía hacer diferentes poses muy llamativas

— Deja de moverte Natsu – Anko le sostenía la pierna izquierda con molestia – esas poses no son necesarias

— Al parecer si…

Rin apunto a una de las gradas, en donde un chico de cabellos negros recortados y de lentes observaba a las porristas, llevando un libro de medicina en su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha tomaba fotos con su celular a Natsu, lo que provocaba ese deseo por modelar y lucirse de la chica.

— Te recuerdo que la entrenadora tiene prohibido que se tomen fotos de las practicas – alego Rin con fastidio

— Así que, ¿Ese es el chico afortunado?

— Se llama Shiro, es estudiante de medicina y es muy atento conmigo – respondió Natsu a la pregunta de Anko con una sonrisa traviesa – además de que me quiere mucho

— Caíste ante el primero que se puso en frente de ti… - Natsu movió su pie sobre el hombro de Rin por el comentario - ¡Oye!

— Ya nos habíamos conocido antes, pero en esa fiesta decidimos acercarnos más, luego una cosa llevo a otra y entonces…

— Por favor, no sigas…

— No le hagas caso, tu continua – expreso Anko con emoción – eres toda una picara Natsu

— ¡Tres hurras por Kakashi! – se escuchó el grito del equipo de soccer a lo lejos, dirigidos por Guy - ¡Todo un campeón con sus llamas de la juventud!

— ¿Qué es lo que celebran? – pregunto Rin a sus amigas – en la entrada vi que lo felicitaban de la misma forma

— ¿No te enteraste? – Natsu y Anko se miraron con nervios – creí que ya lo sabias

— ¿Saber qué?

— Es mejor que lo sepas ahora – Natsu tomo aire sabiendo lo que podría ocurrir – una chica se le confeso a Kakashi, y él le correspondió

— ¡¿Qué hizo que?!

La acción brusca de Rin fue tal y como predijo a Natsu, aunque ella no esperara que pasara algo diferente al final que se imaginó. El resultado fue una Anko adolorida por la caída, una Natsu en una posición vergonzosa que su novio supo aprovechar bien para tomar unas fotos, y una Rin noqueada por el golpe recibido en la cabeza.

**Y así, todo quedo en un silencio muy extraño…**

**Continuara…**


	4. Evadiendo la realidad

**¿Cómo superar un desamor?**

**Capítulo 3: Evadiendo la realidad**

Rin abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo que toda su cabeza le daba vueltas. Al moverse un poco, se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería del segundo piso, pues era la única sala donde se tenían cortinas individuales para las dos camillas del lugar. La chica intento levantarse, pero sintió que la cabeza le palpitaba, sobre todo en la parte trasera. Al pasar su mano, noto que llevaba una venda, y que estaban húmedas, pero solo eran por el ungüento que le colocaron. Iba a levantarse, pero vio una silueta femenina detrás de la cortina que parecía entrar con prisa al lugar, seguido de otra un poco mayor, pero de apariencia masculina.

— ¿Cómo te fue? – hablo el sujeto con voz tranquila pero bajita

— Bueno – la voz femenina resulto ser la enfermera Mabui, que se escuchaba nerviosa – me llegaron los resultados de la clínica. Sé que tus resultados son más precisos, pero…

— Una segunda opinión no es mala – el sujeto se rio con calma y poso sus manos en los hombros de su esposa – bueno, no me dejes en suspenso. Ábrelo ya

Rin podía observar desde una abertura pequeña en su cortina, a la mujer de piel morena que sostenía un pequeño sobre blanco en sus manos con el logotipo de una clínica especializada en la ciudad. Frente suyo se encontraba Chusai Bara, el maestro de ciencias del instituto, con su habitual bata blanca de laboratorio y sus cabellos rubios alborotados y pálidos. Mabui abrió el sobre, sacando lo que parecían los resultados de una prueba clínica. Mabui se mostró impresiona, para después reír con mucha emoción y lanzarse a los brazos de su amado, que comprendió bien la reacción de su prometida.

— Salió positivo… - Mabui suspiro con mucha paz en su interior mientras se aferraba a los brazos del rubio – puedo embarazarme sin problemas

— Te lo dije – el rubio paso su mano derecha por el rostro de Mabui para limpiar sus lágrimas – además, aun si esa prueba hubiera fallado, yo seguiría a tu lado y haría todo lo posible por tener un hijo contigo

— ¿Lo dices en serio? Mi anterior novio no quiso quedarse conmigo y yo…

— Ya no temas a la solead, yo no pienso abandonarte – Chusai se acercó a la morena para darle un pequeño, pero cariñoso beso en los labios – es más, deberíamos corroborar que esa prueba es totalmente fiable. Aún tenemos una camilla disponible

— Chusai, eres un pervertido – Mabui solo sonrió con cierta perversión mientras des abotonaba su blusa – pero, es mejor ahora que nunca…

La pareja empezó a besarse con mucha pasión, pero se detuvieron al escuchar como Rin estornudo. Mabui se acomodó la blusa para acercarse a la camilla mientras retiraba la cortinilla, rebelando a Rin sentada en el borde de la cama, con su rostro totalmente rojo por la escena que estuvo a punto de presenciar, si no fuera por el involuntario estornudo que soltó.

— Veo que te encuentras mejor – hablo por fin Mabui acercándose a la chica - ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

— No diré nada, lo juro – la chica se puso nerviosa mientras trataba de mirar a otro lado

— ¿Hablas de como dos adultos estaban celebrando una buena noticia con una simple y sencilla muestra de afecto? – hablo Chusai con una risita – supongo que no viste nada

— Me iré de inmediato para que puedan… ya saben…

— Antes de eso, debo revisarte – Mabui se acercó para colocar la mano sobre la cabeza de Rin, quien solo se dejó atender - ¿Te duele algo?

— Solo un poco la cabeza, ¿Me golpee muy fuerte?

— Creo que uno de tus compañeros te trajo – hablo Chusai con indiferencia sentado en un asiento del lugar – se llamaba… Obito Uchiha, creo que si era el

— ¿Obito me trajo? – Rin se sorprendió al enterarse de esto mientras Mabui seguía revisando su pulso

— ¿Recuerdas cómo te golpeaste la cabeza?

— Me caí durante la práctica de porristas – Rin empezó a hacer memoria de lo ocurrido – Anko y Natsu me dijeron algo y luego me caí… fue sobre…

En eso, la mente de Rin le hizo recordar la causa de su caída. Pero su subconsciente le hizo negar eso, por lo que movió su cabeza para tratar de olvidar algo.

— Creo que Natsu me dijo algo sobre Kurenai con su rompimiento con Asuma, eso me distrajo y me caí

— Interesante – Chusai anoto algo en su libreta recordando la conversación que tuvo con la chica Natsu que la había acompañado – bueno, yo te veo bien

— Debes mantener reposo y evita distraerte – Mabui retiro la venda de la cabeza de Rin mientras le ayudaba a levantarse – la siguiente semana en el club de lectura revisare tu condición. Ya puedes irte

— Gracias sensei – Rin se levantó para tomar sus cosas y ver con sorpresa la hora en el reloj de la enfermería – ya es muy tarde. Ryoku se enojará por haber faltado a mi turno

— Solo inventa una mentirita como lo hiciste hace un momento. Tal vez te crea

— ¿Una mentira? – la chica se sorprendió con las palabras del sensei rubio

— Nada pequeña, el entenderá – Chusai le despidió con una sonrisa hasta que salió del lugar para cambiar su semblante a uno serio – esta juventud de ahora sí que esta arruinada

— Veo que si le dolió la revelación de sus amigas – comento Mabui cerrando con seguro la entrada de la enfermería - ¿Podrá afrontarlo en el futuro?

— Lo dudo, pero no es mi área de especialidad – el sujeto se dirigió a la camilla para recostarse – tengo otros asuntos más importantes que atender

— Es verdad – Mabui se recostó sobre su amado revelando una sensual lencería negra debajo de sus ropas – quiero estar siempre contigo Chusai

— Yo también preciosa. Yo también

La pareja se entregó plenamente al cariñoso acto del amor, sabiendo que este podría resultar en una hermosa familia formada por ambos. Rin se dirigió a la salida del instituto, con el atardecer cubriendo la zona. La chica solo quería olvidar el mal rato experimentado con los dos maestros, pero al llegar a la entrada, vio la silueta de alguien en la entrada. Al acercarse un poco, vio a una chica con el uniforme de los grados inferiores, pero no estaba muy bien arreglado, pues se veía un poco sucio. Su cabello era negro y rizado, pero parecía estar muy alborotado. Además de su maletín de libros, llevaba una cámara digital en su mano mientras soltaba pequeñas risitas. Resulto que era la chica llamada Sabi, del club de Audiovisual del instituto.

— ¿Sabi? ¿Qué estas…? – Rin fue atraída por la chica que le cubrió la boca con prisa

— Guarda silencio o nos perderemos la mejor parte – la chica señalo en voz baja hacia la salida – estamos por contemplar en vivo un especial

— ¿Especial? – Rin se alejó de la chica para ver a la entrada - ¿Ese es Hageshi?

— Y ahora, contemplemos un capitulo más de: "El Mundo de la Friendzone" – hablo Sabi dirigiendo la cámara hacia su compañero – en el episodio de hoy: "Me le declaro a mi profesora y me batea de lo lindo"

— ¿Qué cosa?

Rin no pudo continuar al ver que alguien llegaba a la zona. Detrás de Hageshi estaba la sensei Mei Terumi, que apenas parecía salir con rumbo a su hogar, pero había recibido una nota de alguien que quería hablar con ella al terminar las clases. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era otro que Hageshi, uno de sus alumnos más aplicados en sus clases.

— ¿Hageshi? ¿Qué haces aquí? – la sensei peli naranja se sorprendió al ver al muchacho con una expresión de nervios - ¿Ocurre algo?

— Sensei, yo quería pedirle algo – el chico bajo la mirada tratando de tomar valor – es una petición importante…

— Si necesitas más tiempo para entregarme tu ensayo, puedes hacerlo la siguiente semana – la mujer le sonrió con cariño al verlo – no tienes por qué preocuparte

— No es eso, vera… - Hageshi tomo valor al recordar el consejo de Ryoku y tomo mucho aire para su declaración - ¡Usted me gusta mucho, por favor salga conmigo!

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la zona en cuanto Hageshi termino con sus palabras, mientras agachaba la cabeza en espera del rechazo. Rin solo sintió lastima por su compañero, pues ella sabía que era un amor imposible. Sabi solo podía contener la risa, pues no quería que su voz opacara el rechazo de la sensei. Mei por otro lado solo estaba sorprendida por las palabras de su joven alumno, las cuales parecían llegar profundo en su corazón. La mujer tomo la mejilla del pelinegro para levantar su rostro, revelando una pequeña lagrima traicionera que empezó a deslizarse por el rostro de Hageshi.

— Hageshi, respóndeme algo – la mujer le sonrió mientras limpiaba sus pequeñas lagrimas - ¿Te gusta mi cuerpo? ¿Es porque me veo muy atractiva…?

— ¡Claro que no! – Hageshi le interrumpió con cierta desesperación – lo que me gusta de usted es su personalidad. Es tan amable con todos, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para poner a los bravucones en su lugar. Pero, sobre todo, su sonrisa llega a cautivarme cada día que la veo llegar al aula de clases

— Hageshi… - Mei quedo cautivada con esas palabras, que no supo en qué momento se acercó a los labios del peli negro para depositar un cariñoso beso que empezó a jugar con la cordura de los testigos

— ¡Corte, corte! – Sabi se ocultó junto a Rin, deteniendo la grabación del video – no se suponía que sería así

— ¿Pero qué paso? Ella es… mucho mayor que Hageshi – Rin no lograba articular palabra mientras el rubor en sus mejillas cubría su rostro – no está bien

— Si los sentimientos son reales y sinceros, la edad es lo menos importante – Sabi reafirmo con seriedad, mientras observaba la grabación en su cámara – bueno, esta semana no tendré video para mi blog. Al menos Hageshi se consiguió novia

— Pero no es correcto, ella es su sensei y el su alumno. Moralmente no es…

— ¿Moralmente? – Sabi se rio ante las palabras de la chica – pregúntate esto, ¿le hacen daño a alguien con su relación? ¿Acaso estás celosa porque tu amabas a Hageshi?

— ¡Claro que no!

— Ahí lo tienes – Sabi guardo la cámara para buscar la otra salida – preocúpate más por ti que por otros. Hageshi es feliz, la sensei es feliz, yo tengo hambre. El mundo sigue girando, y eso es suficiente. Fin del tema

— Pero…

— ¡FIN, del tema!

Sabi se alejó por la parte trasera del instituto, mientras Rin vio como Hageshi y la sensei Terumi se iban tomados de la mano compartiendo una mirada melosa. La chica por un momento creyó ver a Kakashi caminando a lo lejos tomando la mano de una chica, cuyo rostro no pudo apreciar. Rin movió la cabeza en negación y se dirigió a su hogar para finalizar con esta molesta jornada. Al día siguiente, Rin llego al colegio con un semblante de cansancio total, pues en toda la noche no pudo dormir debido a lo que había presenciado el día anterior, y los constantes dolores de cabeza por su caída, aunque estos se presentaban al recordar esas mentiras contadas por sus amigas.

— Hola Rin, veo que ya estas mejor – hablo Natsu llegando al lugar – sí que te diste un buen golpe

— Te recuerdo que fue gracias a ti – hablo la chica con molestia – y no estoy de humor para recibir otro

— Pues solo ten más cuidado. Así que, ¿Cómo te tomaste la noticia?

— ¿Cuál noticia?

— Ya sabes, lo de Kakashi y…

— Esa bromita tuya no fue graciosa, así que olvídalo – Rin tomaba sus libros con pesar, con el semblante sorprendido de Natsu

— ¿Bromita? No sé de qué hablas. Fue real lo que te dije

— Si claro, si quieres molestarme busca otra forma de hacerlo, pero no con esas mentiras

— Oye Rin...

— ¡Chicas, será mejor que corran! – al lugar llego Anko con miedo – Kurenai está hecha una furia y se está desquitando con quien se cruce en su camino

— ¿Por lo de Asuma? – Natsu se sorprendió al igual que Rin – creo que no lo tomo bien

En eso se escuchó como un casillero era cerrado con fuerza. Las chicas vieron a lo lejos a Kurenai que solo abría y cerraba su casillero con mucha rabia, para después detenerse y sacar algunas cosas, entre ellas mini regalos y fotos donde aparecía Asuma, las cuales eran rotas con fuerza. Lo único que quedo en las manos de la peli negra, fue un pequeño rehilete de aspas rojas y blancas que aun funcionaba. Kurenai lo levanto con fuerza para tirarlo al piso, pero se detuvo un momento, no estaba segura de hacerlo. Pero al recordar el cómo Asuma había terminado su relación, la chica lo arrojo al piso y empezó a pisotearlo con fuerza y enojo. Por desgracia para ella, justo en ese momento llegaba Asuma, quien presencio esa escena con molestia. Kurenai se detuvo en el instante en que lo noto, pero sin darle oportunidad de decir algo, Asuma se retiró por otro camino, dejando a una molesta Kurenai que solo cerro por última vez su casillero y se retiró de la zona, sin siquiera saludar a sus amigas.

— ¿Vieron eso? Valla que se enojó – alego Anko muy sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga – nunca había visto a Kurenai así de enojada en mi vida

— Mírala bien Rin, tú vas derechito por ese camino – alego Natsu con burla

— Como digas, no tengo tiempo para sus bromas – Rin termino de sacar sus cosas del casillero, pero no podía negar que estaba igual o más sorprendida por lo que había visto – solo les pido que dejen esta tonta broma sobre Kakashi. Nos vemos

— ¿Broma? – Anko no pudo decir nada porque Rin se fue

— Está negando lo de ayer – Natsu solo se recargo en los casilleros con enojo – veamos hasta cuanto podrá aguantarlo

— Le doy una semana más. Todo el estrés por los próximos exámenes será su punto de quiebre. Puedo apostar mis dangos de la semana si quieres

— Yo le doy máximo 3 días – Natsu acepto la apuesta con una sonrisa – Rin no va aguantar tanto. En especial cuando se entere de quien fue la afortunada

— ¡¿Aun no lo sabe?! ¡Rayos! – Anko solo pudo negar con frustración – por eso apostaste por tres días. Ahora no me siento tan segura de ganar

Dejando a sus molestas amigas, Rin se dirigió a sus clases, pero la sola idea de esa broma que le jugaron sus amigas el día de ayer, le seguía molestando con demencia. Esa tarde en el almuerzo, Rin llego al comedor para degustar sus alimentos, pero solo estaban Natsu y Yugao, pues Anko tenía unos pendientes y Kurenai seguía molesta.

— Supe que tendrás otra cita con tu novio mañana Natsu – comento Yugao con emoción – que suerte tienes

— ¿Hayate no saldrá contigo? – pregunto Rin con molestia – te sugiero que tengas cuidado o te pasará lo mismo que a Kurenai. Termínalo tu primero

— Rin, por favor. No todo se soluciona con eso – alego Natsu con enojo a su amiga - ¿No te das cuenta que esa no es la solución?

— Solo quiero prevenirla. Asuma fue muy grosero con Kurenai al preferir salir con sus amigos que con ella. Yo solo quiero que Yugao evite pasar por la misma situación

— Pero no es lo mismo – comento Yugao con calma – Hayate no sale conmigo por ir con sus amigos, sino porque no puede

— ¿Cómo que no puede? – Rin y Natsu se sorprendieron por ese comentario

— Hayate siempre ha sido un chico enfermizo, por lo que sale muy poco a fiestas o reuniones. El me lo explico hace un tiempo y hasta me pidió disculpas por ello. Pero yo sé que no es su culpa

— Pero, la vez que te cancelo la cita…

— Si, la recuerdo bien – Yugao se rio al recordar esa ocasión, lo que confundido a sus amigas – él se sintió tan mal por eso, pero se había sentido fatal de salud, así que llevo un ramo de flores hasta mi casa y un pastel pequeño. Pero fue tan gracioso verlo estornudar por el polen de las flores

— Pobrecito – Natsu se rio un poco por la anécdota, mientras Rin solo se veía incrédula - ¿Y qué paso?

— Me conto lo que le ocurría, así que los sábados voy a su casa y le ayudo con sus tratamientos, en especial porque debe guardar reposo mientras se somete a una aromaterapia. Sonara cursi, pero me gusta recostarlo sobre mis piernas, mientras le veo dormir

— Eso sí es muy bonito y romántico – Natsu moqueaba por la anécdota contada mientras Rin solo se sorprendía – me gustaría hacer eso con Shiro algún día

— Creo que sería agradable. Ojalá Kakashi me permitiera hacer eso – comento Rin con mucha calma

— Pero, ¿Qué no Kakashi se encuentra en una relación? – pregunto Yugao muy confundida

— ¿Tú también? Ya dejen esa broma de mal gusto, no es divertida para nada – comento Natsu con enojo

— ¿Broma? – Yugao se mostraba confundida con esas palabras, mientras Natsu le señalaba por lo bajo

— Ella cree que lo inventamos – susurro Natsu con seriedad

— Ya dejen eso, no estoy de humor

— Ya casi nunca estas de humor, en especial desde que perdiste a tu esclavo personal…

— ¡Ya basta Natsu! – el grito furioso de Rin llamo la atención de todos los presentes en la cafetería – estoy cansada de tus tontas bromas

— Pues, la puerta está por allá, porque de aquí no me muevo – señalo la peli verde con molestia

— Bien

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rin tomo sus cosas y se levantó de la mesa, dejando a una Natsu fastidiada y a una Yugao mucho más confundida, que termino entendiendo la situación cuando la peli verde Hyuga le explico lo que ocurría. Dos días después, todo el panorama de Rin se volteo de cabeza nuevamente, pues ahora se encontraba sola en casi todo momento. Las discusiones con Natsu solo terminaban en malos términos, por lo que dejaron de frecuentarse, aunque la más afectada fue Rin pues Yugao empezó a frecuentar más a Natsu, mientras Anko y Kurenai estaban en sus propios asuntos, siendo esta última una víctima también de la situación, pues su rabia se convirtió en depresión, pero drásticamente cambiaba con la presencia de Asuma en algún momento. Pero lo que más molestaba a Rin, era la simple idea de que Kakashi se encontraba en una relación con alguien. No le dejaba tranquila en ningún momento, y decidido que ya era hora de callar esa mentira que no le dejaba en paz. Ese viernes Rin buscaba a Kakashi, pasando de lado a sus ex amigas, e incluso a Obito, al cual ni siquiera se había molestado en agradecer por haberla llevado a la enfermería. La peli castaña al final se enteró que Kakashi estaba en la entrada del instituto, al parecer esperaba a alguien. Rin lo vio y decidió dar fin con esto.

— ¡Kakashi, al fin te encuentro! – Rin llego a prisa a donde el peli plateado

— Hola Rin, no te había visto en varios días – Kakashi le vio sorprendido, en especial porque su amiga no parecía estar del todo bien en su aspecto

— Si, bueno… tú ya no me frecuentabas. No sabía que te había hecho algo malo

— No era eso, tuve muchos entrenamientos con el equipo y Obito y Guy necesitaban revisar las alineaciones, además…

— Eso no importa, hay algo que quiero preguntarte – interrumpió Rin con cierto fastidio, pero carraspeo un poco para recuperar la calma – las chicas me dijeron un rumor muy loco sobre ti, y me gustaría que me desmientas por favor

— Ya veo… - Kakashi se mostró nervioso mientras pasaba su mano por el bolsillo de su pantalón - _¿Se enteró que leo novelas pervertidas?_

— Lo que pasa es que Natsu y Anko me dijeron que tu tenías novia – comento Rin con una sonora risa - ¿Verdad que suena a una locura?

— ¿Por qué suena a una locura? – Kakashi se puso serio al escuchar esas palabras

— Obviamente es mentira, porque aún no me pides salir ni nada. Yo debería ser tu novia, así que es obvio que el rumor es falso, ¿verdad? – Rin siguió riendo, hasta que noto que Kakashi le miraba con seriedad - ¿Verdad?

— Veras Rin, hace unos días alguien me declaro sus sentimientos – respondió Kakashi con preocupación y seriedad – y el sentimiento fue mutuo…

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero creí… - Rin no daba crédito a lo que decía el peli plateado, para después reír – buena broma. No sabía que Obito te había pegado un poco de su mal humor…

— No es broma Rin, en serio empecé a salir con una chica…

— Pero, creí que tú y yo…

— Muchas veces te deje en claro que no sentía lo mismo por ti, por respeto a Obito. Además, los sentimientos deben ser mutuos, y yo no sentía nada por ti

— Pero… en todo caso… se suponía que tú me ibas a buscar a mi… ¿Y quién fue la que se te declaro…?

— Kakashi, ya terminé la limpieza en la… cocina…

— ¡¿Tu?!

Rin Nohara siempre había sido una chica capaz de mantener el control de todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, pero en esos momentos todo su mundo se desmorono por completo. En especial al ver que la pareja de Kakashi, el chico que él amaba y perseguía, había aceptado una confesión de Ayame Ichiraku. Y eso solo le hacía preguntarse una sola cosa…

**¡¿Es esto una broma?! **

**Continuara…**


	5. ¿Como aceptas tus errores?

**¿Cómo superar un desamor?**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Cómo aceptas tus errores?**

Después de una semana llena de exámenes, evaluaciones, proyectos y otros pendientes, todos los estudiantes del instituto Konoha podrían tomarse un descanso de dos semanas y prepararse para la última parte del semestre. En esas dos semanas, Kakashi invito a Ayame a un viaje de campo con su padre, a lo que la chica aceptó emocionada. Obito por otro lado tuvo que tomar unas clases extras para que la última parte del semestre, pues no era sorpresa para nadie que sus actitudes escolares no fueran las más altas, pero solo necesitaba un empujoncito. Fue bueno que Asuma también le hiciera compañía, aunque sus razones eran más personales. Ese día, Obito solo paso a dejarle algo a su compañero, sabiendo que espera a su familia y debía respetar eso, pero cuando se alejaba de la casa del Sarutobi, vio que en a solo unas cuadras estaba Kurenai, espiando como si de un águila se tratara, en espera de un ratón el cual pudiera comer.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Kurenai? – Obito le hablo, asustándola porque no le había visto

— ¡No hagas eso tonto! – la chica rápidamente se recuperó del susto para fingir demencia – nada, solo pasaba por aquí. Lo hago todo el tiempo

— ¿Vienes hasta esta parte de la ciudad aun cuando vives casi hasta el otro lado?

— S-sí, es un buen ejercicio – la chica solo desvió la mirada con molestia - ¿Tu qué haces aquí? Creí que vivías pegado a Rin como siempre

— No, hace mucho que la supere. Solo vine aquí para ver a Asuma…

— Ya veo, planean otra de sus salidas de chicos, a expensas de mi – la chica se mostraba molesta al decir eso – todos los hombres son iguales

— ¿Salidas de chicos? – Obito se mostró confuso hasta que recordó una charla que tuvo con Anko antes de las vacaciones – creo que estas equivocada…

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Asuma corto conmigo porque de seguro me estaba engañando con otra mujer

— Si algo aprendí de la señorita Kushina y de su sobrina Riki, es que no es bueno meterse en chismes – Obito procedió a retirarse con calma – deberías investigar bien todo antes de acusar a Asuma de algo así

— ¡Ya lo veras! ¡Te probare que te equivocas!

Enojada y dejándose llevar por sus emociones, Kurenai dejo de lado a Obito y se dirigió a la casa de Asuma, con el fin de poner en claro las cosas. Cuando estaba a unos pasos de llegar a su puerta, escucho que alguien iba a salir, así que se ocultó en unos arbustos por los nervios. Vio salir al Sarutobi, pero se sorprendió de verlo con un traje negro elegante, aunque su semblante era serio. Asuma se apoyó en la puerta con un semblante serio, incluso triste. Pareciera que hubiera llorado por mucho tiempo, lo que le hizo creer a Kurenai que sufría por haber roto su relación, lo que elevo el ego de Kurenai. En eso, escucha que el celular de Asuma suena, a lo que este contesta, pero al estar cansado, puso el altavoz.

— ¿Hola?

— _Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – _se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea

— _¡¿Cariño?! – _Kurenai se enfureció al escuchar eso

— Estoy bien, ha sido un día muy largo – Asuma saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su traje con seriedad – mi padre está atendiendo a unos visitantes y quise darles espacio

— _Sé que las multitudes no te gustan, no te presiones – _la voz femenina le halaba con delicadeza y cariño – _ya deseo verte, junto con mi querido suegrito_

— _¡¿Suegrito?! ¡¿Acaso ya tienen esa confianza?! – _Kurenai estaba que echaba chispas de los ojos – _Asuma está muerto_

— ¿Llegaras hoy?

— _Solo una hora más y nos pondremos en marcha. ¿Quieres que te compre algo antes de irnos?_

— Con que lleguen con bien me sentiré satisfecho Kaede – Asuma encendió el cigarrillo, mientras un involuntario gimoteo se le escapo

— _Oh cariño, no estés triste. Esta noche preparare un especial de tus favoritos. Solo para ti, ¿Te parece?_

— _¡¿Especial?! – _Kurenai sentía que podría entrar al celular de Asuma para matar a esa pervertida

— Gracias, pero no quiero que Aotomaru se enoje, sabes que él es muy quisquilloso con esas cosas

— _Será nuestro secretito – _la chica se rio un poco por esas palabras

— _¡¿Y además engaña a otro?! ¡Ya estuvo! _– Kurenai se levantó de su escondite listo para confrontar a Asuma

— _Bien, nos veremos en una hora._ _Nos vemos Asuma – _la llamada termino, dejando a Asuma en silencio

— ¡Infeliz! – Kurenai llego en frente suyo con enojo aparente

— ¿Kurenai? – Asuma se sorprendió al ver a la peli negra, pero no pudo decir más cuando recibió una bofetada de la chica - ¿Cuál es tu problema?

— ¡¿Y todavía preguntas?! – la chica le sujeto del cuello con enojo - ¡Todo este tiempo me estabas engañando con esa tal Kaede! ¡Desgraciado!

— ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Acaso estás loca? – Asuma se soltó del agarre de la chica con molestia - ¿Cómo se te ocurre que haga algo como eso con la esposa de mi hermano?

— … ¿Eh? – la sorpresa de Kurenai se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió

— ¿Asuma? – en la puerta se vio a Hiruzen, el padre de Asuma, junto con algunas personas, incluidas algunos maestros del instituto - ¿Está todo bien?

— Si padre, no te preocupes – Asuma se disculpó mientras mostraba su celular – mi hermano y Kaede llegaran en unas horas. Su autobús se retrasó un poco

— Ya veo, espero que tu hermano no tenga problemas con el viaje

— ¿Kurenai? – a la entrada llego Natsu junto al que parecía ser su novio Shiro – que bueno que leíste mi mensaje

— ¿Mensaje? – Kurenai saco su celular, viendo los múltiples mensajes de Natsu, que ella había ignorado por su coraje

— Eso me temí – Natsu solo negó con pesar para después acercarse a Asuma para abrazarlo – mi más sentido pésame Asuma. Espero que tu madre este descansando en paz

— En lo que podamos, tendrás todo nuestro apoyo – hablo Shiro estrechando la mano del joven

— Gracias, entren con toda confianza, estaré con ustedes en unos momentos – Asuma les dejo entrar mientras Hiruzen los recibía, aunque Natsu miro con enojo a su amiga

— Tu madre… murió – Kurenai vio los mensajes de Natsu en donde le contaba lo que ocurrió y que justo ese día la velarían en la casa de Asuma

— No podía salir contigo porque estaba al pendiente de mi madre en el hospital, además de que tenía que ayudar a mi padre con papeles de su trabajo para costear los gastos funerarios – Asuma se dirigió a la entrada con seriedad mientras se sobaba en donde recibió la bofetada – ella murió anoche mientras dormía

— Asuma, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?

— Cada vez que quería decirte, solo me ignorabas o te enojabas porque según tú, nunca te escuchaba – Asuma no pudo evitar que una lagrima se deslizara por sus mejillas mientras se adentraba – gracias por venir

— ¡Asuma espera! – Kurenai sentía que su pecho se estrujaba por lo que había hecho – lo siento, yo no sabía…

— ¡No lo sabias, porque nunca te importo nada que no se tratara de ti! – el grito de Asuma fue suficiente para hacer retroceder a la chica – siempre tenía que ser sobre ti. Eres la peor Kurenai

Con esas palabras, Asuma entro a su hogar, mientras Kurenai se alejaba lentamente de ese lugar. Su pecho le dolía, las lágrimas en sus ojos no dejaban de caer, mientras en su garganta se hacía un nudo terrible, todo eso mientras se daba cuenta de lo tonta e insensible que había sido. En verdad que se sentía como basura. El regreso a las clases no sentía igual para muchos, sobre todo para la mayoría del grupo de chicas. Natsu, Yugao y Ayame seguían siendo muy unidas, y aunque no pasaron mucho tiempo juntas en las semanas de vacaciones, pensaban ponerse al corriente durante el almuerzo.

— Entonces, ¿Cómo te fue en esa salida con Kakashi y su padre? – pregunto Yugao a su amiga, la cual se veía apenada, pero feliz

— El señor Sakumo es muy buen tipo, algo reservado al hablar, pero siempre se mostró muy atento conmigo y con Kakashi – la chica contaba lo vivido en esa semana en el campo – lo que me sorprendió mucho es lo hábil que es para conseguir víveres en el exterior y lo buen cocinero que es. Aprendí varias recetas para el restaurante de mi padre

— Si necesitas quien las pruebes, no dudes en llamarnos – Natsu le guiño el ojo a la chica en señal de complicidad - ¿Qué hay de ti Yugao? ¿Cómo se encuentra Hayate?

— Él está muy bien de hecho – la chica comía su almuerzo con una sonrisa – la primera semana se sometió a un tratamiento que le ayudo a mejorar su condición. Anoche salimos a pasear y ya no le dan esos ataques de asma tan seguido. Sin duda que mejoro

— Te vi anoche en el centro, pero te veías tan feliz que no quise romper el ambiente – Natsu se rio al mostrar una foto suya con su novio – Shiro me compro un relicario con una foto que nos tomamos juntos. Me gusta que sea tan detallista conmigo

— Hola chicas – al lugar llego Yugito junto a una chica de cabellos rojos muy brillantes - ¿No les importa si nos sentamos? No quedan muchos lugares

— Para nada sempai – Ayame le invito a tomar asiento junto a la otra chica - ¿Ella es nueva?

— Mucho gusto, me llamo Riki Uzumaki – se presentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa amable – solo estoy de paso

— Es sobrina de la señorita Kushina – menciono Yugito – me pidió que le mostrara el lugar pues estará como estudiante de intercambio por unas semanas

— Es un gusto tenerte en nuestro instituto, me llamo Natsu Hyuga, ellas son Yugao y Ayame

— Gracias por la bienvenida, son muy amables, lo juro

— Oigan chicas, ¿Dónde están Rin, Anko y Kurenai? – pregunto Yugito con preocupación – no he podido hablar con ellas en estas dos semanas

— Bueno, Anko tuvo que tomar varias clases complementarias en las vacaciones, y creo que se acostumbró al grupo con el que comparte clases – Yugao señalo una mesa al fondo donde estaba Anko junto al grupo de Obito

— No eh visto a Rin, y la verdad no tengo ganas de verla – respondió Natsu de forma tajante – y en cuanto a Kurenai…

La peli verde señalo otra mesa al fondo, donde se encontraba la chica de cabellos negros, pero todo su semblante era depresivo. Se le veía cansada, con unas ojeras muy notables, sus cabellos no estaban del todo parejos, totalmente descuidados, y sus ropas no reflejaban una buena imagen al parecer. Todas vieron como ella saco su celular, marcando a alguien con desesperación. Todas voltearon a ver que en el grupo de Obito un celular sonó, siendo el de Asuma, el cual al ver de quien era la llamada, simplemente colgó y apago el celular, deprimiendo a Kurenai.

— Pobre Kurenai – dijo Ayame con tristeza

— Se lo merece – hablo Natsu con enojo – todas recuerdan como era ella de grosera con el pobre de Asuma. Karma, así de sencillo

— Aun si fuera así, creo que deberíamos ayudarle con este problema – hablo Yugao con preocupación – solo mírala como esta

— Tu no estuviste ahí cuando ella abofeteo a Asuma por un malentendido. En su casa, justo cuando su madre murió. Asuma debió regresarle la bofetada…

— Relájate Natsu – Yugito calmo a la peli verde que parecía ponerse más molesta – tienes razón en algo, Kurenai fue muy grosera y no merece perdón, pero eso no significa que no lo merezca en estos momentos

— Por lo que dicen, creo comprender lo que ocurre – hablo Riki con seriedad – esa chica Kurenai, tiene que arreglar el problema, pero debe poner todo de su parte si quiere lograrlo, lo juro

— Bueno, no le negaremos ayuda si nos la pide – Natsu solo le dio la razón a la pelirroja para mirar a su alrededor – ahora solo falta la testaruda de Rin

— Creo que ella lo acepto mejor que Kurenai – dijo Yugao – después de todo, Rin no es del tipo de chica que enloquece con este tipo de cosas, ¿verdad?

Las palabras de Yugao, aunque sensatas, no reflejaban la verdad sobre Rin en estos momentos. El resto de las clases se terminó paso volando, llegando el mediodía con algo de calor en el ambiente. Ayame se encontraba en la salida junto a Yugao, mientras esperaba al resto de las chicas y chicos, pues habían planeado una salida juntos al karaoke por el regreso de vacaciones. En eso, alguien tomo el hombro de Ayame, quien sorprendida se giró esperando ver a sus amigos, pero a quien se encontró fue a Rin, la cual se veía en unas condiciones iguales a las de Kurenai, pero no llevaba su uniforme, pues había faltado a las clases del día.

— ¿Rin? ¿Dónde estuviste? – pregunto Yugao muy sorprendida

— Nos tenías preocupadas…

— ¿Te tenia preocupada? – Rin interrumpió las palabras de Ayame con molestia – que raro, sobre todo porque fue por tu culpa que estoy así

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – las chicas se vieron sorprendidas ante esas palabras, sobre todo Ayame - ¿Mi culpa?

— Tu sabias que me gustaba Kakashi y me lo robaste. Todo este tiempo, te reías de mi a mis espaldas y lo hiciste solo para amargarme todo

— Pero, yo no sabía que te gustaba. Siempre que hablábamos de eso, nunca mencionabas su nombre, o al menos conmigo

— Eso es verdad – Yugao corroboro las palabras de Ayame con enojo – además, ¿A qué te refieres con que Ayame te amargo todo?

— Me refiero a todo. Seguramente tú fuiste quien hablo con Obito para que dejara de ayudarme, así ya no podría pasar tiempo con Kakashi. Tu arruinaste toda mi vida, maldita ladrona

— Eso no es verdad – Ayame encaro a la chica con enojo – tú fuiste quien siempre menosprecio a Obito. Además, lo que sientes por Kakashi está mal. Yo lo quiero, y por eso me le confesé. No está bien esperar a que se te declaren, porque si tú de verdad quieres algo, debes luchar por ello

— ¡Kakashi debía ser mi novio! – Rin grito con molestia al escuchar el discurso de Ayame - ¡Yo debería ser quien salió en ese viaje al campo con él y su padre, no tú! Además, Obito nunca estuvo en mi corazón, solo me seguía a todas partes como un tonto…

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas Rin? – la voz de Obito se escuchó detrás de la chica

Rin se giró con sorpresa para encontrarse no solo con Obito, sino con todos sus amigos y amigas, entre ellos Kakashi. Rin sintió que perdía todos los colores, pero fue peor cuando Natsu llego frente suyo y le planto tremenda bofetada a su ex amiga, quien solo retrocedió con mucha sorpresa.

— Eres la peor Rin, me das lastima – Natsu empezó a irse junto a todo el grupo, quedando solo Obito, Kakashi y Ayame

— Eso es lo que nunca me gusto de ti Rin, siempre das por sentado todo, sin impórtate lo que otros digan u opinen. Por eso nunca me gustaste – Kakashi tomo la mano de Ayame y se fueron de ahí

— Obito… - Rin miro como su amigo le miraba con un semblante serio, pero lleno de desilusión – yo no quise…

— Siempre creí que algún día podría llegar a tu corazón. Luego creí que con tu amistad me bastaría – Obito apretó sus puños con fuerza y empezó a retirarse lentamente para seguir a sus amigos – pero ahora, no quiero tenerte ni cerca. Me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti

Obito se alejó lentamente del lugar, dejando a Rin sola, herida en su corazón, viendo como todo lo que alguna vez pudo gozar y disfrutar, se vino abajo, y ella era la única culpable. Estas últimas semanas solo quiso culpar a Ayame de lo que le había ocurrido en los meses pasados, pero solo bastaron unos segundos para comprender que el error era de ella.

**Y ahora, estaba sola, y sin nadie que le consolara…**

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

Saludos a todos

Aunque esta historia y sus caps son breves, serán variados y con mas personajes OC, todos aportando sus propias reflexiones para los jóvenes.

Quiero avanzar un poco mas mas con esta historia ya que ya casi se llega a la mitad. Si alguien quiere aportar alguna reflexion que pueda agregarse en la historia, toda opinion es bienvenida.

Y recuerden, cualquier parecdo con la realidad, es mera coincidencia

Gracias por leer y no olviden apoyarnos con la campaña: "Valore nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"

Que tengan un buen dia


	6. La persona que de verdad amas

**¿Cómo superar un desamor?**

**Capítulo 5: La persona que de verdad amas**

Las siguientes semanas en el instituto parecían marchar bien para todos los estudiantes, a solo unos cuantos meses para el fin de semestre, y el tan esperado baile de graduación. También se acercaba el torneo final deportivo, donde el equipo del instituto estaba listo para la gran final en la participarían. Todos tenían sus metas, sus compromisos y sueños, todos menos Rin Nohara, quien andaba por los pasillos del instituto sola, sin tristeza ni dolor en su ser, solo soledad. Desde aquella tarde tan desastrosa, Rin se había quedado sola, sin amigas ni amigos, todos se habían alejado de ella por su actitud y ella simplemente lo acepto. Se había dado cuenta de que en verdad se había ganado esa reacción de sus amigos, por la forma en que hablo y se expresó, así que decidió dar vuelta a la página y seguir con sus actividades cotidianas normales, después de todo, la vida tenia que seguir. Dejo el Consejo Estudiantil para concentrarse en su trabajo y actividades escolares en las que se había atrasado, incluso había renunciado a las porristas pues no quería ningún contacto con sus anteriores compañeras.

— ¿Rin? ¿Me estas escuchando? – la voz de Ryoku llamo la atención de la chica que estaba muy concentrada en el ensayo que escribía

— Perdón Ryoku, estaba muy concentrada en esto – la chica tomo una taza de té que le ofreció su superior – ya casi termino con esto

— Has estado muy ajetreada en estos días, no deberías presionarte tanto

— Estoy bien, es solo que perdí mucho de mi tiempo en tonterías, y necesito recuperarme

— Ya veo – el sujeto saco un boleto de entre sus cosas y se lo dio a la chica – toma, puede que te sirva

— ¿Un debate público? – la chica miro el boleto de forma curiosa - ¿Para qué me serviría?

— Escuche que la profesora Terumi estará presente y dará puntos extras a los estudiantes que asistan. Me lo dieron por mis altas calificaciones, pero no lo necesito y tengo una cita el día de hoy con Yugito

— Ya veo – la chica reacciono con aburrimiento a esa última declaración para ver el boleto – bueno, sería un desperdicio no usarlo. Gracias

— Cuídate Rin, no te rindas – el sujeto se alejó para volver al mostrador

La chica vio con duda el boleto, pero resignada decidió asistir, pues necesitaba los puntos. Llego al salón de conferencias del instituto donde varios estudiantes se estaban registrando con la sensei de cabellos castaños y proseguían a tomar asiento. Rin miro el folleto que le dieron al entrar, viendo que uno de los temas del debate era: "¿Puede una persona por si sola alcanzar sus metas?", algo que llamo su atención. La conferencia empezó y los dos exponentes estaban al frente.

Por un lado, estaba Tsunade Senju, que era reconocida por su talento para la medicina y la investigación, reconocida en todo el país, a su lado estaba su asistente, una chica peli negra de nombre Shizune. Era sorprendente como esa chica que tenía la misma edad que Rin, era muy talentosa y futura aprendiz de la rubia mujer. Del otro lado se acercaba un hombre de apariencia madura con cabellos negros y recortados con un elegante traje de empresario y a su lado una hermosa mujer de cabellos rizados negros y de anteojos, usaba un elegante traje de profesora. Rin reconoció al famoso ingeniero Nageru Kausra y a su esposa Tsuki, quienes viajaban por el país promoviendo un estilo de aprendizaje y relaciones sociales que ayudaban mucho a las pequeñas y medianas empresas. El debate seria dirigido por el profesor Chusai Bara a petición de los directivos. Los primeros temas de los debates fueron fluidos y aunque Tsunade parecía tener cierta ventaja, Nageru se recuperaba hábilmente, apoyado por su esposa. Llegaron al último tema, el cual Rin esperaba con cierta emoción, pues tal vez ahí podría escuchar las palabras que tanto necesitaba.

— Bien, el último tema –Chusai tomo la tarjeta y luego una libreta donde estaba tomando apuntes - ¿Puede una persona por si sola o solo, alcanzar sus metas y objetivos a largo plazo?

— Por supuesto que si – Tsunade fue la primera en tomar la palabra con cierta autoridad – aunque sea duro pensarlo, un ser humano nace solo. Sus padres se encargan de brindarle la educación y las herramientas necesarias para superar todo obstáculo, pero llegado el momento, su camino tendrá que desligarse de ese vínculo y seguir por su propia cuenta en solitario. Sin interrupciones, sin nadie que obstruya tu camino, podrá alcanzar el éxito por si solo

— Gracias por compartir – Chusai termino sus notas, pero escribió con molestia la palabra "_Perra" _– señor Nageru, ¿algo que argumentar?

— La verdad no hay mucho que decir al respecto – Rin vio con aceptación que Tsunade había ganado ese debate – pero solo puedo estar de acuerdo con una parte del ideal de la señorita Tsunade sobre sus palabras. Es cierto que el ser humano crece para hacer su vida independiente, saber y aprender los conocimientos que en su vida le servirán para sobrevivir en este gran desafío llamado "vida"

— Ahí lo tiene – Tsunade hablo con orgullo al sentirse victoriosa después de las derrotas en los temas anteriores

— Sin embargo, la última parte si la considero una tontería – ese argumento sorprendió a todos, sobre todo a Tsunade y a Rin – a lo largo de la vida, las personas crean vínculos, que ayudan a que el camino sea menos difícil y mucho más provechoso

— ¿Habla de amigos y familia? Eso no es más que un estorbo innecesario

— ¿Eso cree usted? Pues déjeme decirle que se equivoca señorita Tsunade. La familia y los amigos son la fuerza, la resistencia, quienes nos ayudan a confrontar la adversidad venidera. Sin ellos, el camino solitario que usted plantea, sería más que duro, seria tormentoso y hasta con un final mucho más corto de lo que cree

— Pues el equivocado es usted. Vera, yo eh vivido mi vida en solitario, he conseguido una gran carrera y una buena fortuna que puedo disfrutar yo sola

— ¿Y eso le hace creer que es superior? ¿Qué de sirve vivir navegando en dinero, sin nadie que le salve cuando se ahogue?

— He logrado más que usted, aun con el supuesto vinculo que tiene con su esposa…

— Se equivoca – Nageru recibió por parte de su esposa una lista que entrego a la rubia frente suyo y al jurado Chusai – mi esposa por sí sola, una reconocida profesora y educadora de infantes, ha logrado grandes avances en la educación pedagógica, ha escrito 3 libros sobre el tema, los cuales se venden muy bien y eso fue antes de que aceptara casarse conmigo. Con mi apoyo, ha sacado 3 libros más y ya hay dos institutos que llevaran su nombre gracias a sus aportaciones

— Bueno, esos fueron sus logros – Tsunade desvió la vista con frustración – ella pudo haberlo conseguido por si sola

— Es verdad, pero fue gracias a que nos conocimos y apoyamos, que logramos mejores progresos, un mejor futuro, y próximamente – la mujer se acercó a su esposo, el cual le abrazaba con cariño mientras ella posaba sus manos sobre su vientre – tendremos un pequeño retoño, el mejor regalo de este mundo

— Su conclusión por favor – continuo Chusai a ver que Tsunade se quedó sin argumentos

— Si, una persona podría lograr sus metas por sí solo, pero llegara un momento en que necesitara la ayuda y el apoyo de amigos y familia. Ninguna persona debería estar sola

Con esas palabras, el público empezó a aplaudir al sujeto y su esposa, mientras era declarado ganador en el debate. Rin se levantó con una expresión de seriedad, que disfrazaba su frustración por haber venido. Pero cuando se dirigía a la salida, una mano se posó en su hombro, descubriendo a la señorita Kushina, su antigua mentora del colegio y actual asistente de enfermería del instituto. Después de una silenciosa invitación, Rin llego a la residencia de la pelirroja, al entrar, fueron abordados por dos pequeños niños que abrazaron a la pelirroja, un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules y con unos curioso bigotes en sus mejillas; a su lado estaba una pequeña niña de cabello azulado con un corte hime, y de ojos aperlados.

— ¡Hola mami, te extrañábamos! – dijo el pequeño abrazando a la pelirroja - ¿Cómo te fue?

— Estuvo bien cariño, el señor Nageru te envía saludos – Kushina cargo al pequeño en brazos mientras miraba a la pequeña - ¿Fuiste bueno con la pequeña Hinata?

— Naruto es muy bueno conmigo señorita Kushina – la pequeña le sonrió a la mujer con un ligero rubor

— Bienvenida a casa tía – al lugar llego la chica llamada Riki que llevaba un mandil de cocina – estoy preparando la cena mientras los niños jugaban, pero no sabía que tendríamos un invitado mas

— No quisiera ser una molestia señorita Kushina…

— No digas eso Rin, eres mi invitada – Kushina detuvo las palabras de la chica mientras bajaba a su hijo – Naruto, ve a jugar con Hinata. A todo esto, ¿Minato salió?

— Fue a dejar a ese chico Obito – las palabras de Riki estremecieron un poco a Rin – es muy atento con mi primito

— Obito es genial, es muy gracioso y hábil con el balón, de veras

— Me da gusto – Kushina se despidió de su pequeño y su amiguita para ver a Rin – ella se llama Hinata, es hija de una amiga y me pidió cuidarla por nos días porque salió de la ciudad. Pero ahora quiero que hablemos tu y yo

Kushina guio a Rin a la sala donde ambas mujeres se sentaron. Riki sabía bien la razón del porque la chica castaña estaba ahí, pero no le tocaba ser quien hablara, así que solo sirvió un té a ambas.

— Te he visto en el instituto Rin, tus notas subieron mucho, en serio – la pelirroja vio a la chica tomar su té con aparente calma – pero, has estado muy extraña

— ¿Por qué lo dice? De hecho, me siento muy bien por como estoy ahora – Rin solo se rio un poco por ese comentario – voy a poder graduarme, buscare una nueva carrera y conseguiré un buen trabajo, eso lo que más quiero

— Ya veo – Kushina centro su vista a su hijo que leía un cuento junto a Hinata – tienes todo un plan trazado. ¿Escuchaste con atención la conferencia?

— Tuve que hacerlo para ganarme esos créditos…

— No lo digo por eso. Aunque aprecio mucho las enseñanzas de Tsunade, Nageru la puso en su lugar, por eso es un viejo amigo de la familia, en serio. Pero él dijo algo muy importante

— Si, que una persona por si sola puede salir adelante, eso no lo niego

— Pero no solo es eso Rin. Formar vínculos es muy importante para las personas. Mira a mi hijo – Kushina señalo como el pequeño rubio le ayudaba a la pequeña a comprender algunas palabras que no entendía – Hinata es muy tímida en la guardería, pero Naruto siempre está a su lado, le apoya y le invita a jugar aquí, porque sus padres viven trabajando. Han formado un vínculo desde ahora, y este se hará mas fuerte con el paso del tiempo, en serio

— Yo lo dudo – Rin cambio su semblante a uno serio – en alguno momento, uno de ellos cometerá un error, se distanciarán y tendrán que enfrentar una vida en solitario. Es el único camino

— ¿Y crees que es lo mejor? – Kushina endureció su semblante mientras miraba a Rin - ¿Crees que las personas deban aislarse de sus amigos, sin aceptar de forma correcta sus errores? ¿Crees que así serás feliz?

— Aquí viene – Riki solo se acercó a los niños para cubrir sus oídos – 3, 2, 1…

— ¡No, claro que no! – Rin grito con rabia mientras cubría las lágrimas de su rostro - ¡No quiero estar sola! Pero… es tan difícil… ¿Por qué esto me está pasando? ¿Qué hice mal?

— Rin, estas negando tu error y alejándote de las personas que son importantes para ti, en serio. Y al final, después de todo eso, tu soledad no te ayuda

— Usted le dio ese boleto a Ryoku, ¿Verdad?

— No me malentiendas, no lo hice con el afán de molestarte, sino de ayudarte. Aun estas a tiempo, de recuperar a tus amigas y amigos, en serio. Y el primer paso, es aceptar tu error ante los demás

— Lo voy a intentar, lo prometo – Rin se limpió las lágrimas con pesar – gracias señorita Kushina

— Oye Rin – Naruto se acercó a la chica con curiosidad - ¿Obito es tu novio?

— ¡¿Qué?! – la chica se ruborizo al escuchar eso – n-no Naruto, ni siquiera sé si me considera su amiga

— Lo hace aun, lo cual me parece tonto – hablo Riki con seriedad – a pesar de lo que le hiciste, él no te olvida de todo, lo juro. Pero no significa que lo merezcas

— Yo me ganare su amistad, ese será mi objetivo

Decidida a todo, Rin deseaba recuperar lo que había perdido, sus amigas serian su primera prioridad. Al día siguiente en la cafetería, el grupo de Natsu se encontraba en su almuerzo comentando sobre los meses finales del semestre. Yugao y Ayame estaban emocionadas por el baile mientras Yugito se mostraba preocupada, pues su novio se graduaría el siguiente año y le habían dado una beca en el extranjero, lo que los separaría por mucho tiempo, si no es que para siempre. Pero los pensamientos de las chicas se interrumpieron bruscamente al ver quien llegaba a la cafetería, pues no era otra que Kurenai, que había cambiado mucho su imagen personal. Anteriormente Kurenai usaba su blusa escolar abierta para verse muy atrevida, sus cabellos parecían tener fijador en exceso, por lo que siempre se veía muy esponjado, su falda era muy corta y sus medias escolares estaban disparejas, o incluso sin llevarlas.

Pero la Kurenai que llegaba en ese momento tenía el cabello liso y bien lavado, mientras usaba una diadema color roja para recoger su cabello. Su uniforme estaba impecable y bien arreglado, con su blusa abotonada, su falda un poco más larga y arreglada y sus piernas cubiertas por las medias negras del instituto. Además, en su rostro se apreciaba un ligero rubor que resaltaba por el ligero maquillaje que usaba la chica. La llegada de la chica se vio interrumpida por un par de sujetos que se aceraron a ella de forma altanera.

— Hola preciosa, hace tiempo que no venias por aquí, ¿No es así Ginkaku? – alego un sujeto moreno con una cabellera larga y rubia

— Tienes razón Kinkaku, la hermosa de Kurenai hace tiempo que no veía por estos lugares – respondió de forma burlesca el otro sujeto de cabellera plateada – tal vez debamos darte un recorrido por el instituto, como buenos compañeros que somos

— Les agradezco, pero no es necesario – la voz de Kurenai era débil y nerviosa en comparación a su antigua rudeza – solo vine a comer algo y luego volveré a mis clases

— No era una pregunta preciosa – Ginkaku tomo su brazo mientras su hermano la sujetaba del otro

— Descuida, será muy rápido…

— No la escucharon – la voz de Asuma se escuchó detrás de los sujetos, mientras este sujetaba del hombro al peli plata – ella dijo que no desea acompañarlos

— Asuma… - Kurenai no pudo evitar ruborizarse al verlo ahí para defenderla

— Piérdete Asuma, esto es entre ella y nosotros – resoplo Kinkaku, pero su brazo fue tomado con fuerza por parte de Ryoku que llegaba al lugar

— Tienen mucha confianza en intimidar a una compañera que poco o nulo interés tiene por ustedes – el semblante del sujeto era intimidante, haciendo retroceder a los gemelos – pero, si tan aburridos se encuentran, yo podría pasar un agradable momento junto a ustedes

— ¿Quieres pelear presumido? – los hermanos se pusieron en guardia listos para pelear – espero que no llores cuando rompamos esa carita de idiota que tienes

— Y ahora me amenazan, ¿Lo vio, verdad Profesor Minato?

Los dos sujetos se giraron con miedo para encarar al profesor, pero no había nadie. Fue el momento oportuno para que Asume derribara a Kinkaku con una tacleada muy fuerte, mientras Ryoku sujetaba del brazo a Ginkaku para derribarlo con un movimiento rápido, haciendo que se desmayara por el golpe en la cabeza que recibió al chocar contra el suelo. Todos los que presenciaron eso solo pudieron vitorear a los dos estudiantes que protegieron a Kurenai, aunque Ryoku se puso nervioso por lo que hizo, pero miro con orgullo a Asuma, que solo se limpió el polvo por como cayó al suelo. Yugito fue a ver a su novio por si se había lastimado, mientras Kurenai se quedó inmóvil, pero muy alegre por lo que había hecho Asuma, pero este lo ignoro después de eso.

— Oye Kurenai – las palabras de Asuma sorprendieron a la chica – no es seguro que te quedes sola, ¿Quieres comer con mis amigos?

— Si, gracias – la chica siguió al pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero rubor

— Hizo a un lado su fea personalidad para poder hablar con Asuma – alego Yugao viendo la escena con las demás – me siento orgullosa de ella

— Asuma no lo pensó dos veces, es obvio que sigue interesado en Kurenai – dijo Natsu con burla – ojalá alguien siguiera su ejemplo…

— ¿Lo dices por mi verdad? – todas las chicas se asustaron al escuchar la voz de Rin detrás suyo

Todas se sorprendieron al verla, no había mucho en ella, pero en sus ojos había tristeza y arrepentimiento, pero Natsu necesitaba algo más que eso.

— Si estás aquí para molestar a Ayame, te lo advierto Rin – Natsu se levantó de forma desafiante – esta vez…

— No es eso Natsu – la chica se acercó a Ayame, que no pudo evitar retroceder un poco, pero se sorprendió al ver como Rin hacia una pequeña reverencia – Ayame, te pido perdón por todo lo que dije ese día. Yo estaba mal, fui grosera y estaba fuera de mí. Lamento mucho si te ofendí o si dije algo inapropiado, por favor perdóname

— Rin… - Ayame vio como la chica soltaba leves lagrimas con esas palabras – yo te perdono, pero no tenías que llegar a esto

— Yo creo que debía hacer más – alego Natsu – además, nos debes una disculpa a todas por lo que dijiste

— Es verdad – Rin hizo otra reverencia hacia las chicas que se sorprendieron por esto – por favor perdónenme por lo que les hice y les dije. Estaba equivocada

— Muy bien, ya detente o harás que me vea como la mala – Natsu le extendió la mano para que se levantara – es bueno ver que entraste en razón, ¿Quién te estiro las orejas para que lo hicieras?

— La señorita Kushina – Rin se apeno al decir eso, pero tomo asiento al lado de sus amigas – debo disculparme apropiadamente con los demás, incluyendo Kakashi y Obito

— No creo que Kakashi sea un problema – alego Ayame

— Pero con respecto a Obito – Yugao señalo nerviosa hacia la mesa donde estaba el mencionado

Rin vio hacia la zona, donde vio a Kurenai conversando tímidamente con el grupo de Asuma, pero lo que le dejo sin palabras fue descubrir a Obito, muy pegado a Anko. Sintió que algo le presionaba en el pecho al ver como la peli morada le daba un beso un poco largo en la mejilla al joven Uchiha.

**¿Acaso sentía celos de ellos?**

**Continuara…**


	7. Prioridades de un amante

**¿Cómo superar un desamor?**

**Capítulo 6: Prioridades de un amante**

Obito se encontraba en las gradas revisando la nota recibida por su mentor, Minato Namikaze. Aun le costaba creer lo que hace tan solo unos momentos le habían informado. Él, quien nunca creyó lograr mucho en su vida, tenía la oportunidad de viajar al extranjero con una beca deportiva. Y aunque Kakashi también tenía esa oportunidad, él la había rechazado porque quería quedarse con su padre y con Ayame. Estaba emocionado, pero algo dentro suyo lo ponía nervioso de hacer ese viaje. Se despediría de sus amigos, de su familia, y también de Rin.

— ¡Hey Obito! – Anko llego al lado del peli negro mientras lo abrazaba con cariño – ya supe la noticia, felicidades

— Gracias Anko, pero aun lo estoy pensando…

— ¿Qué hay que pensar? Viaje pagado, la oportunidad de lograr tus sueños, yo no lo pensaría mucho

— Me dolería mucho el dejar atrás a mis amigos, a mi familia…

— Obito, para eso existen los celulares – Anko ve reír de forma nerviosa a su amigo, para después darle un golpecito - ¿Es por Rin verdad?

— N-no, no es eso. Ya la superé – el pelinegro solo desvía la vista intentando ocultar sus nervios – ya no tengo interés en ella

— Si claro – Anko se acurruca en las piernas del muchacho mientras sujeta sus manos con delicadeza – si eso fuera cierto, yo no seguiría pensando en Iruka todo el tempo

— Pero él es diferente. Iruka es tímido para decir las cosas, es por eso que estamos tratando de provocarle

— Lo mismo pasa con Rin. Ella debe darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por ti. Tu error fue pegártele mucho e insistir demasiado – Anko mira a donde están sus amigas porristas practicando con diversión – a las chicas nos gusta ser mimadas y consentidas. Pero cuando no nos prestan atención, nos interesamos más por ellos. Y eso es lo que ocurría contigo, con Rin y con Kakashi

— Entonces, ¿hice bien en distanciarme de Rin en todo este tiempo? Ella fue muy grosera…

— Solo estaba molesta consigo misma, olvida eso. Te puedo apostar mis dangos de un mes entero, que ella no lo decía en serio. Y antes de que te des cuenta, ella estará tras de ti, así como Iruka estará tras de mi

— Espero que cumplas tu parte de la apuesta – Obito solo ríe un poco mientras vuelve a ver la nota

Aunque las dudas seguían en su mente, Obito quería ser positivo, después de todo, solo faltaban dos meses para que pudiera tomar la decisión. Aún tenía tiempo de sobra, o eso quería creer. Mientras tanto, en otra parte del instituto, el grupo de chicas conversaban con Kurenai que también volvía a integrarse en el grupo después de una larga ausencia.

— ¿Y qué tal van las cosas con Asuma? – Ayame fue la primera en preguntar

— Fue algo lindo – la peli negra se mostraba alegre y nerviosa – pude saludar a su padre y disculparme con el formalmente. Después de eso conversamos toda la noche afuera de su casa

— Me alegro por ti Kurenai, pero ¿te sientes a gusto en cómo estas ahora?

— En un principio creí que estaba siendo totalmente falsa conmigo misma – Kurenai respondió a la pregunta de Rin pensando las cosas – pero, a decir verdad, así me siento mucho mejor. No tengo que forzarme a ser algo que no quiero ser y puedo estar con Asuma de forma sincera. Y a decir verdad, sí que era muy manipuladora

— Si eras muy mandona, eso no lo negamos – comento Yugao con una risita - ¿Tu qué opinas Yugito?

— ¿Eh? Si, tienen razón – la rubia superior miraba su celular con nervios hasta que le llego un mensaje – disculpen chicas, debo retirarme

— ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto Rin al ver a la rubia muy nerviosa

— Su novio Ryoku recibió una oportunidad de estudios en el extranjero, pero se ira por 4 años – comento Yugao con tristeza – Ryoku le prometió contarle más detalles y por eso revisaba su celular

— Quiero escuchar lo que ocurra, tal vez así pueda enfrentar lo mismo con Obito – Rin se levantó para seguir a la chica rubia, mientras Natsu llegaba al lugar

— Hola chicas, lamento la tardanza – la peli verde se sentó mientras se le veía un poco más pálida de lo normal

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareciera que no hubieras dormido bien últimamente

— No es nada, descuida – Natsu vio a Kurenai mientras tomaba un poco de agua – anoche dormí en el departamento de Shiro y me levanté muy temprano para ir por mis cosas a mi casa

— ¿Y que estabas haciendo en su casa? – la pregunta de Yugao alerto a las demás

— Antes de que lo preguntes, si es lo que piensen – con el gritillo de sorpresa de sus amigas, Natsu no pudo ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas – fue fantástico

— Solo ten cuidado, no vayas a cometer… un error

— No soy tan imprudente Ayame, estamos llevando las cosas con cuidado, pero aun así lo pasamos, fantástico

Mientras Natsu se perdía en el recuerdo de la noche pasada, sus amigas no podían dejar de pensar en lo pervertida que era su amiga a pesar de su apariencia madura y recatada. Rin llego a la biblioteca donde Yugito había entrado. Para no ser vista, se escabullo con sigilo y logro esconderse detrás de un librero, mientras Yugito se acercaba a la gran ventana trasera que daba una amplia vista del jardín del instituto. En el sitio se encontraba Ryoku con un sobre amarillo abierto, al parecer había recibido algo importante y quería compartirlo con la chica.

— Hola Ryoku, ¿Ocurrió algo?

— No es nada malo, no te preocupes – el peli negro se rio de forma nerviosa mientras mostraba unos papeles – acaban de confirmarme el lugar al que viajare gracias a la beca. Iré a la Ciudad de Hierro

— ¿Ciudad de Hierro? – la rubia se sorprendió mucho, pero su semblante era triste – eso está, muy lejos

— Lo sé, es uno de los lugares que siempre he querido visitar desde que era joven. Tienen uno de los centros culturales más antiguos y preservados del país, además de la comida más deliciosa y una de las universidades más prestigiosas – Ryoku no ocultaba la emoción en sus palabras

— Está muy lejos de aquí – Yugito sonrió con tristeza en sus ojos para tomar las manos de su novio – eso significa que te iras al terminar este semestre

— Bueno, se supone que debería irme de inmediato – al escuchar esas palabras, la chica palideció – están solicitando que me presente en unas semanas para una entrevista de presentación

— Ya veo… en ese caso, deberías prepararte cuanto antes…

— Yugito, ¿Tú quieres que me valla?

— N-no, no quisiera, pero te esforzaste mucho para lograr esto – con cada palabra de Yugito, su voz parecía quebrarse – pase mucho tiempo deseando conocerte, hablar contigo. Quería que pasáramos mucho tiempo juntos… pero en estos momentos será imposible. Tienes que…

— No se trata de eso Yugito – Ryoku tomo sus manos para que ella levantara el rostro – te pregunto de nuevo, ¿Quieres que me valla?

— ¡No, no quiero! – la rubia abrazo con fuerza a su novio mientras empezaba a llorar en su pecho - ¡No quiero que te vayas! Pero… no tengo derecho a obligarte a quedarte…

— No tienes que obligarme – Ryoku le mostro un papel donde se leía "**Transferencia Aceptada" **– no negare que ir a la Ciudad de Hierro ha sido uno de mis sueños desde que era pequeño. Pero no me gustaría ir solo, además de que me dolería separarme de mi familia y amigos de esta forma. Es por eso que solicite que transfirieran mi beca a la universidad que hay aquí en la ciudad

— Pero… ¿Qué hay de tu sueño? – Ryoku sostuvo el rostro de la rubia para limpiar sus lagrimas

— Mi sueño eres tu Yugito. Si tu estas a mi lado, no importa el lugar donde estudie

Ryoku se acercó a besar a la chica que acepto el gesto con mucho alivio en su pecho al saber que su amado se quedaría a su lado. Rin estaba conmovida al ver tan amorosa escena, que no supo en qué momento se imaginó a ella en el lugar de Yugito y Obito en el de Ryoku, pero eso era imposible, ¿verdad?

— Que escena tan hermosa, será la numero uno en mi canal – la voz de Sabi sorprendió a Rin

— ¿Pero qué…? – la peli castaña fue callada por Sabi para que no les descubrieran

— Estoy grabando un video nuevo para mí blog, desde el ultimo que subí de Hageshi con la Profesora Terumi, me volví muy popular – la chica revisaba su cámara para verificar que había grabado todo el discurso de Ryoku – voy a ser muy rica

— No deberías hacer dinero a costa de otros

— Toda la gente lo hace. Además, de lo que gano les doy una parte, lo que me recuerda – Sabi saco dinero de sus cosas y le dio un poco a Rin – esta es tu parte por tu video

— ¿Video? ¿Cuál video?

Sabi le mostro a Rin el video de cuando insulto a sus amigos, sobre todo a Obito, el cual parecía ser muy popular en las redes sociales, con el título de: "¿Cómo mandar al diablo a tus amigos?". Y aunque Rin se molestó por haber sido grabada, le dolió ver como Obito se alejaba de la chica con molestia en su rostro, aunque sobre todo también había dolor en sus ojos. Rin tenía mucho que hacer si quería disculparse con Obito. Las clases habían terminado y Obito salía junto a Anko de cierta forma acaramelada, aunque tuvieron que separarse para retomar sus caminos a casa. Pero Anko se sorprendió al ver a Rin que le esperaba un poco retirada de la vista de todos.

— Supe que te disculpaste con Ayame y las otras, bien por ti – Anko se cruzó de brazos con calma aparente – ¿Qué tal te va ahora Rin?

— Diría que todo bien, cambie mucho de mi forma de ser, pero aún hay cosas que me siguen molestando

— ¿Lo dices por Sabi? La pobre es una curiosa, no puedes culparla

— Sí, pero ya me desquité con ella

Anko vio que detrás de Rin aparecía Sabi totalmente decaída y sollozando como si le hubieran castigado por la eternidad.

— ¿Qué le hiciste Rin? – Anko se acercó a la chica, pero la peli castaña negó de forma divertida

— Yo nada, pero Ryoku si

— Hizo que Ryoku y Yugito me descubrieran y me confiscaron mi cámara – Sabi sollozaba con pesar – y lo peor es que debo usar el uniforme del instituto por un mes entero o no la recuperare. No es justo

— Eres malvada – Anko se refirió a Rin que se burlaba con calma al ver marchar a Sabi – en fin, no creo que hayas venido conmigo por eso

— De hecho, quería disculparme también contigo, y pedirte un favor con relación a Obito

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Anko, quien ya había visto venir ese escenario, pero no creyó que sería muy pronto. Por otro lado, Obito caminaba con rumbo a su casa aun pensando en si aceptar la beca o no. Sin embargo, recordó el consejo de Ryoku, lo que le inspiro a tomar su propia elección. Pero nada de eso servía si no lograba olvidar a Rin, aunque tanto Anko como Kakashi le insistían a no rendirse, después de todo, ella podría cambiar mucho de parecer. Estaba atento a sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que frente suyo estaba Iruka, con un semblante serio que pocas veces se le apreciaba fuera del instituto.

— Hola Iruka, ¿Todo bien amigo?

— Sí, todo en orden, pero te estaba esperando – Iruka parecía nervioso y también molesto

— Eh… ¿Hay algún problema amigo? – Obito no podía ocultar sus nervios por lo intimidante que se veía Iruka en ese momento

— No quisiera que hubiera problemas entre nosotros, pero hay algo que debo pedirte…

**Aléjate-de-Anko…**

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Nota del autor: **

Saludos a todos, para los que pidieron el siguiente cap, aqui lo tienen.

Si se preguntan porque es tan corto, es porque el final de esta historia esta cerca y los siguientes caps seran los desicivos y claves para terminar la historia. Espero actualizarla mas pronto, porque aun hay otras historias en mi lista.

Dejen sus comentarios sobre los personajes y los finales que deben tener. Y muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, me siento muy feliz por el cariño dejado en sus reviews

No olviden la campaña: "Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario". Sus reviews son mi motor y mi motivacion

Que tengan un buen dia

Emperor92, fuera

¡Paz!


	8. Invitaciones al baile por todas partes

**¿Cómo superar un desamor?**

**Capítulo 7: Invitaciones al baile por todas partes**

El baile de graduación estaba a solo dos semanas de celebrarse, así que el instituto se preparaba con diferentes actividades para despedir a los alumnos que estaban pronto a graduarse. Obras de teatro, festivales, eventos deportivos, eran algunas de las actividades que se preparaban en estas fechas, aunque una de las favoritas era el partido de Futbol Soccer de despedida entre los alumnos egresados y el equipo campeón actual. Ryoku se encontraba en el grupo de egresados, liderando a su equipo con cierta ventaja de 3-2 contra el equipo de Kakashi y Obito que daban todo su esfuerzo para siquiera lograr el empate. El equipo de porristas levantaba el ánimo de los espectadores con sus porras y excelente coreografía, aunque quienes parecían esforzarse aún más eran Rin y Anko, pues ambas chicas habían llegado a un acuerdo unas horas antes.

**Flashback **

En los vestidores de las chicas, Anko y Rin se encontraban hablando sobre su plan para que la chica castaña recuperara la atención de Obito a toda costa, algo que el resto del grupo se encontraba de acuerdo.

— Muy bien, ya saben lo que planeamos para el día de hoy – Anko miraba a las chicas delante suyo con mucha atención – el premio para el último gol del partido, podrá elegir a una de las porristas para que le dé un beso de premio

— Y sabemos que esa es la especialidad de Obito en todos los partidos – comento Ayame con mucha emoción – así que, cuando el meta el último gol y gane el partido…

— El escogerá a Rin para que le dé el beso de premio – comento Kurenai – y si él no se muestra seguro de a quien escoger, mandamos a Rin

— Y por último, Rin debe invitar a Obito al baile de graduación en el lugar – comento Natsu – solo así no te rechazara y tendrán su final feliz

— ¿Creen que será necesario todo eso…? – la duda de Rin fui interrumpida por la mirada intimidante de todas

— Esta es la oportunidad que estabas esperando Rin, así que no te nos vallas a echar para atrás – Anko se acercó a la chica de forma intimidante – dijiste que querías disculparte con Obito y el primer paso es mostrarle tu interés. Y que mejor forma que un beso tierno junto a una invitación al baile

— Bu-bueno, en eso tienen razón, pero…

— Ellas tienen razón Rin – al lugar llego Kushina junto a su sobrina Riki – cuando Minato se me confeso, fue después de ganar un partido muy importante. Fue el momento más maravilloso para mí, en serio

— Ojalá alguien hiciera eso conmigo – comento Riki en un susurro

— Y sé que, si tienes esa iniciativa con Obito, lo cautivaras por completo, en serio

— De acuerdo, lo hare – Rin presiono las manos sobre su pecho mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire - ¡Voy a conquistar su corazón a como dé lugar!

Con ese grito de motivación, las chicas se prepararon para el partido.

**Flashback Fin **

El plan del grupo de porristas era a prueba de fallas, aunque ellas ignoraban la estrategia de los jugadores del otro equipo. Pues Obito y el equipo habían planeado algo especial para su compañero Iruka.

**Flashback**

— Todos conocen el plan – Kakashi mostraba una pizarra de estrategia al equipo con seriedad – la meta es lograr que Iruka meta el último gol de la victoria y se gane el beso de premio por parte de Anko

— Será difícil, pues Iruka siempre juega como defensa y no delantero – comento Asuma con seriedad – y el otro equipo es muy bueno con su defensa, será difícil atravesarlos

— Ryoku nos dará una ligera mano con eso, pero este último partido debe ser autentico – comento Kakashi al respecto – Guy se encargará de llevar el balón a la zona lateral, donde Obito lo atajará y se acercará al centro

— Déjenmelo a mí, mis tiros siempre están llenos de juventud y exactitud – comento el cejudo jugador

— Cuando Iruka llegue a la zona, Obito hará el centro para que Iruka meta el último gol, pero debemos asegurarnos de llevar la ventaja durante el partido o todo esto será en vano

— Será difícil, después de todo, el equipo superior quedo invicto muchos partidos el año pasado – comento Hayate con seriedad

— Hemos estado practicando a base de sus estrategias, solo debemos mostrares nuestro estilo de juego para ganar – comento Obito con determinación – Iruka, todo dependerá de ti al final

— No lo sé, esto es demasiado para mí, no estoy acostumbrado a la delantera y…

— Para eso practicamos en estos días. Dijiste que querías conquistar el corazón de Anko y solo así lo lograras. No te rindas amigo

— Muy bien, lo voy a hacer. Conseguiré ese beso, invitare a Anko al baile graduación, ¡o moriré en el intento!

— ¡Esas si son llamas de la juventud!

**Flashback fin **

La cancha se llenó de gritos de emoción cuando Obito metió el gol del empate con un excelente disparo de media cancha, el cual logro burlar al portero por solo unos centímetros de diferencia. Ahora solo faltaba el gol de la victoria y solo quedaban 5 minutos para ganar. Anko vio como Obito se esforzaba mucho en este partido, ese talento que no muchos apreciaron y que ahora podría restregar en la cara de todos aquellos que le subestimaron. Cuando empezó a hablar con él, no pudo negar que habían nacido sentimientos amorosos por él, pero en su corazón solo estaba la imagen de Iruka. Él había sido su amigo de la infancia, siempre respetable, siempre a su lado. Pero cuando sus caminos tomaron cierta distancia y el dejo de prestarle atención, Anko decidió seguir con su vida, tal vez otro llenaría ese vacío. Pero no fue así, si no fuera por Obito, no se habría dado cuenta que de verdad lo amaba, y que había sido una tonta por esperar una reacción de él. Así que se encontraba en esa encrucijada, olvidarlo o esperarlo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio que, a solo un par de minutos de acabar el partido, el equipo de Obito se acercaba peligrosamente a la zona contraria para el último gol. Ryoku se encargó de bloquearle el paso al joven Uchiha, mientras el balón era asegurado por Guy en la retaguardia.

La chica peli morada vio que Obito la tendría difícil, pero también se percató de como Iruka se acercaba con mucha seguridad a la zona del otro equipo, como si estuviera esperando un pase. Guy vio la zona de tiro despejada y con una gran patada, lanzo el balo hacia Obito, que en un movimiento rápido para esquivar a Ryoku, dio un pequeño salto para hacer su tiro hacia la portería. En ese instante, Iruka pudo sentir que el tiempo avanzaba de forma más lenta. Su respiración se agitaba, el sudor en su frente se extendía, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y en el instante en que la pelota llego con Obito, este la disparo hacia Iruka, que, con un movimiento rápido, dio un salto hacia atrás y con una perfecta coordinación, logro una "chilena" y disparo hacia la portería, metiendo el último gol de la victoria.

Al instante en que el balón se detuvo en la red de la portería, el árbitro hizo sonar su silbato, anunciando el final del partido, con el marcador final de 4-3 a favor del equipo de Obito. Todo el lugar se llenó de los gritos de emoción y mucha algarabía por el emocionante final del partido. Iruka se levantó del suelo un poco adolorido, sin poder creer que había logrado ese tiro exitoso con tal precisión, pero de la nada fue levantado por todo el equipo menos Obito para llevarlo al medio de la cancha donde le esperaba el árbitro y el entrenador Minato con las porristas, que además de sorprendidas, estaban un poco confusas por ese inesperado y no planeado final del partido.

— ¡Muchas felicidades a ambos equipos, que dieron todo en este gran partido! – anuncio Minato por el micrófono con la vista expectante todos – ahora, el premio para quien metió el último gol del partido. Iruka, ven aquí

El mencionado se acercó temeroso, mientras las porristas se ponían en fila con cierta emoción. Anko bajo la vista con cierta vergüenza, pero al sentir que alguien tomaba sus manos vio con sorpresa que se trataba de Iruka que le miraba con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

— Te elijo a ti Anko – comento el chico tomando ambas manos

— ¿Por qué a mí? Deberías escoger a alguien más linda y amable, no como yo…

— Estoy escogiendo a la única chica que es perfecta para mi – Iruka levanto su rostro con su mano para depositar un pequeño pero cálido beso en sus labios – y esa siempre fuiste tú, pero fui un tonto y un cobarde. Pero ya no más, quiero que seas mía y solo mía

— ¡Si, si quiero! – Anko no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a los brazos de su amado para besarlo de nuevo con mucha pasión

La escena paso de ser romántica a una un poco atrevida, mientras Minato pedía que todos se dispersaran y pasaran al comedor donde se haría la fiesta de celebración para ambos equipos. Obito veía todo desde la lejanía y con mucho cansancio se recostó en el césped de la cancha para cerrar sus ojos al ver que el plan que había tramado con Iruka y Anko, había sido un total éxito. Unos segundos después, una sombra lo cubrió por completo, y al abrir los ojos, vio que se trataba de Rin que se arrodillo para estar un poco más cerca de él.

— Hola Obito

— Hola Rin – el chico saludo a su antiguo amor platónico con ciertos nervios

— Fue un gran partido, lo hiciste muy bien – la chica le ofreció una botella de agua con una sonrisa – tus jugadas fueron las mejores

— ¿Tú crees? Kakashi también es un gran jugador – el chico se acomodó para sentarse mientras tomaba la botella – después de todo, es el capitán del equipo

— Tal vez, pero tú eres quien saca el equipo adelante – la chica se sentó junto a él para acompañarlo – eso te convierte en la estrella del equipo. Eres muy talentoso Obito

— Gracias, solo tuve que esforzarme mucho

— Lo sé, saliste adelante a pesar de todo – la chica bajo la mirada con ciertos nervios para de nuevo ver al chico a los ojos – Obito, yo quería… disculparme por lo que dije en aquella ocasión. Fui una tonta y…

— No es así – Obito tomo un trago del agua y luego se mojó la cabeza para sorpresa de Rin – yo soy el tonto, ya sabes como soy de cabeza dura. Tu eres una chica muy lista y aplicada. Estoy seguro que lo que dijiste solo fue por algún otro problema, pero eso no importa ahora. Hay otras cosas que realmente importan, y estas siempre resultan si tienes a tus amigos cerca de ti

— ¿Aún me consideras tu amiga? Después de todo lo que dije… - Rin vio que Obito se levantó para después ver cómo le extendía su mano

— Por supuesto, siempre serás mi mejor y más querida amiga. Y no importa a donde valla, siempre serás mi mejor amiga

— ¿A dónde vallas? – Obito se dio cuenta tarde de lo que había dicho - ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Bu-bueno, lo que pasa es que…

— ¡Oye Obito! – en eso, Ryoku llego detrás suyo en compañía de Yugito mientras le ponía una toalla limpia sobre su cabello – fue un buen partido, esa última jugada sí que me sorprendió

— Gracias sempai, tú me inspiraste a hacerla – Obito se acercó a Ryoku para despistar el comentario con Rin – vamos con los demás, ya me dio hambre

— Obito espera… - Rin ya no pudo decir nada pues el Uchiha salió corriendo - ¿A dónde ira Obito?

— ¿No lo supiste? – Yugito se acercó a la chica con tristeza – le dieron una beca deportiva para el siguiente año

Rin se congelo en ese momento, sintiendo que todo su mundo se venía abajo. Obito se iría para siempre y no podría hacer nada al respecto. Todo esto era su culpa y de nadie más. Dos días después del partido, las preparaciones del salón de baile ya estaban en marcha en el auditorio del instituto, entre ellos las luces, los arreglos, el sonido y otros detalles más. Rin estaba a cargo de la revisión de algunas cosas, pues Natsu no se encontraba muy bien desde hace unos días. Pero la pobre chica tenía su mente perdida mientras se repetían las palabras sobre Yugito sobre la partida de Obito.

— ¡Oye Rin! - la voz de Yugao llamo la atención de la chica - ¿Terminaste de revisar la instalación de las luces?

— ¿Eh? Sí, claro – la chica vio las luces que se supone debía revisar, y bajo de las escaleras con lentitud – creo que están bien

— Si no te sientes bien, yo puedo encargarme de todo aquí

— No es eso, no dejo de pensar en lo de Obito

— Creo que debiste hablar con él ese día del partido – Yugao solo negó con pesar con la actitud de la chica – aun tienes tiempo para hablar con él e invitarlo al baile. Si no lo haces, te vas a arrepentir toda la vida

— Eso lo sé, pero… creo que tengo miedo de confrontarlo así

— Rin, quedan tres días para el baile, o lo haces o adiós para siempre. Si Anko e Iruka lo lograron, tú también tienes oportunidad

— De acuerdo, lo intentare en la tarde…

— No, lo harás ahora – Yugao empezó a empujar a la chica fuera del auditorio – yo me encargare del resto, solo falta revisar los adornos, así que ya vete y busca a Obito

— Gracias Yugao, te debo una

Rin salió a toda prisa para buscar al joven Uchiha mientras Yugao negaba con una sonrisa al ver como sus amigas tenían sus propios conflictos personales, aunque eso significaba que le dejaban toda la carga a ella. Mientras tanto en la enfermería, Mabui revisaba unos apuntes de consulta, en compañía de Kushina y Riki. La peli roja mayor estaba en una llamada mientras la peli roja más joven estaba al lado de la puerta del sanitario con una cajita con cara de fastidio. La puerta se abrió y una mano saco una prueba de embarazo usada, para después recibir la caja por parte de Riki.

— Otra vez salió en positivo – comento Riki viendo la prueba con cierta molestia – ya es la cuarta prueba, lo juro

— Por los síntomas que me describes y que no te haya bajado, no hay duda alguna – comento Mabui guardando el expediente – estas embarazada Natsu

— Es que no lo puedo creer – desde el sanitario, Natsu sostenía la última prueba con ciertos nervios – solo fue una noche que decidimos no usar protección y esto…

— No debes sentirte mal, no eres la primera a la que le ocurre esto. Y cuentas con buena salud, así que será un embarazo seguro

— Pero, yo no quería que ocurriera tan pronto, Shiro y yo teníamos tantas cosas que queríamos hacer, y ahora…

— Natsu, detente un momento y respira – Mabui se acercó a la puerta al escuchar la agitación de la joven Hyuga – estás viendo esto desde el aspecto negativo, pero quiero que poses tu mano sobre tu vientre y pienses un poco sobre lo que está ocurriendo

El silencio se mantuvo en el lugar un momento para que después la puerta del sanitario se abriera y Natsu saliera con lágrimas en sus ojos y posando sus manos sobre su vientre.

— Voy… a ser madre – Natsu soltó la prueba de embarazo nueva para acercarse un poco más a Mabui – yo, voy a ser madre

— Así es, debes verlo desde esa perspectiva

— Lo único que te falta es buscar a ese tal Shiro, amarrarlo de brazos y piernas y asegurarte de que tome la responsabilidad, antes de que se le ocurra escapar – comento Riki a forma de broma

— ¿Crees que Shiro reaccione de forma negativa?

— No lo sé, él tenía muchas metas para el futuro. No quiero ser un obstáculo para su futuro, pero sé que él no tendría la malicia para abandonarme. Pero…

— No te pongas así – Kushina se acercó a la chica para tomar sus manos – tuviste la confianza con él, te entregaste en cuerpo y alma, y él debe ser lo suficientemente hombre como para tomar la responsabilidad. Si no, yo misma tendré una charla motivacional con él, en serio

— ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

— Quisiera decírselo de inmediato – respondió Natsu a la pregunta de Mabui – pero esperare al baile. Será el lugar perfecto para eso

— Bien, solo falta que lo hables con el estirado de tu tío Hiashi. Ya hablé con Hana y tu madre y logré calmarlas, en serio

— Gracias señorita Kushina, en serio que le debo mucho

— Unos cuantos tazones de Ramen y nos damos por bien pagadas, lo juro

Las palabras de Riki parecieron animar el momento, mientras Natsu trataba de relajarse un poco ante el giro que había tomado su vida con este nuevo sendero. Mientras tanto, en la azotea del instituto, un nervioso Hageshi miraba su celular mientras sentía un nudo en su estómago. Las últimas semanas habían sido algo agradable, pero era consiente que estaba metido en una relación prohibida, en la que había metido a Mei Terumi. Se sentía culpable, pero si algo había aprendido de su superior y de Obito, es que, si querías algo, debías luchar por ello, y si eso no era posible, al menos se despediría con valor y determinación. La puerta de la azotea entro y ahí estaba ella, la profesora Terumi, que también mostraba un semblante lleno de dudas y nervios.

— Hageshi, me sorprende que me hayas pedido venir a esta hora – la mujer se acercó lentamente al peli negro – aunque ningún maestro está poniendo atención en estos momentos por el baile de graduación

— Profesora… yo… - Hageshi trago duro mientras intentaba que las palabras salieran de su pecho – hay algo, que quiero decirle

— Por supuesto, te escucho – la mujer intento acercarse al muchacho, pero este retrocedió, casi llegando al barandal del techo - ¿Ocurre algo?

— Yo… puse en peligro su trabajo y su seguridad – Hageshi elevo la vista, reflejando una sonrisa acompañada de lágrimas – estoy muy feliz por el tiempo que hemos compartido juntos, pero no quiero meterla en problemas

— ¿Problemas? ¿Te refieres al hecho de que soy mayor que tú y que eres un estudiante? – la mujer intentaba acercarse, pero se asustó al ver como Hageshi se aferraba al borde del barandal con fuerza – Hageshi, por favor aléjate de ahí

— No se preocupe, no voy hacer lo que piensa – el peli negro se alejó un poco, pero bajo la vista – yo… me di cuenta de que mi confesión fue egoísta. Mis sentimientos por usted son peligrosos, y yo no deseo que pierda su trabajo, su carrera, solo por mi culpa. No soportaría verla sufrir por eso

— ¿Quieres terminar con esto? – Mei entendió las palabras del muchacho con tristeza – pero, creí que lo que pasamos juntos…

— No se trata de eso – Hageshi saco de su mochila varias fotos que se había tomado con la madura mujer – cada momento a su lado, casa risa y alegría, cada beso y caricia que usted me dio, siempre estarán grabadas en mi corazón. Pero no quiero que todo su mundo se derrumbe por mi culpa. No quiero ver que su alegría se esfume por mi…

— Pero, si tú te vas de mi lado, voy a perder toda mi felicidad – Mei tomo las manos de Hageshi para colocarlas en su pecho – puedes sentir como mi corazón late por estar a tu lado. No puedo separarme de ti, ni ahora, ni nunca

— Pero… yo no quiero…

— Yo esperare por ti – Mei abrazo a Hageshi, pegándolo a su pecho con cariño – no me importa lo que otros digan, y no me importa esperar a que crezcas y te conviertas en un apuesto adulto. Hasta que ese momento llegue, y el mundo acepte lo nuestro, yo permaneceré a tu lado y esperare por ti, porque te amo Hageshi

— Yo… también la amo sensei – el pelinegro devolvió el cariñoso abrazo de la profesora mientras se acercaba aún más a su pecho

— Llámame por mi nombre, así entenderás que de verdad me gustas mucho, cariño mío

— Por supuesto que te amo, Mei

Aquellos sentimientos, puros y genuinos los conducen a un futuro incierto y misterioso. Probando el sabor del crimen y el sabor del castigo. Cualquier preocupación por el futuro desaparecía con Kami siendo el único testigo. ¿Cuánto duraría esto? ¿Un momento? ¿O una eternidad? La pareja solo sonríe en complicidad mientras comparten un momento eterno. Rin busco Obito todo el día, pero no estaba por ninguna parte, hasta que se topó con Kakashi y Ayame que ya se retiraban del instituto.

— ¿Qué ocurre Rin? Pareciera que estas tratando de escapar de alguien

— Más bien, trato de buscar a alguien – respondió la chica a la pregunta de Ayame – estoy buscando a Obito, ¿No lo han visto?

— Venía con nosotros hace un momento, pero una chica le pidió que le acompañara – comento Kakashi con seriedad – creo que se dirigían a la parte trasera del instituto

— Tengo que hablar con él… - Rin se dispuso a buscarlo en ese lugar, pero Ayame le detuvo un momento - ¿Qué ocurre?

— Rin, piensa bien las palabras que vayas a decir. Y no pierdas el control como aquella ocasión

— Lo intentare. Gracias Ayame, gracias Kakashi

— Ve por el – Kakashi le guiño el ojo a su amiga para despedirse

Rin corrió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que llego a la zona de los almacenes de equipo deportivo. Ahí pudo verlos, Obito se encontraba frente a una chica, quien resulto ser Guren. Rin la conocía bien por las clases que compartían, pero sobre todo porque siempre estuvo presente en aquellos días en que ella trataba mal a Obito con su falsa amistad. Fue tan ciega al no darse cuenta que la chica de cabellos morados ya había puesto un ojo en él, y estaba a solo unos momentos de perderlo, pero algo dentro suyo no le permitía detener lo que estaba por ocurrir.

— ¿Dices que te gusto? – Obito no pudo ocultar su sorpresa con la confesión que había escuchado hace unos segundos – no me lo creo

— Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de charlar como yo quería, pero siempre te estuve observando – Guren alzo la vista con un brillo emotivo en sus ojos – vi lo amable y aplicado que eras, en especial con las personas que te importaban. Nunca retrocediste y te ofreciste a darles tu apoyo incondicional a quien lo necesitaba. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti

— En verdad me sorprendiste con eso – Obito le miro con seriedad – me da gusto pensar que hay alguien que de verdad pensó en mi todo este tiempo. Pero, yo ya tengo a alguien a quien quiero mucho…

— ¿Te refieres a Rin? – cuando Guren pronuncio su nombre, Rin estuvo a punto de aparecer, pero se contuvo lo más que pudo – pero, supe que ella te insulto y menosprecio. Ella no te valoro ni te aprecia

— Tienes razón en lo que dices, Rin nunca me tomo en serio – las palabras de Obito lastimaron a Rin, pero ella sabía que se las merecía – sin embargo, todo lo que logre ahora, fue porque quise que ella me prestara atención. Me aleje de ella con la esperanza de olvidarla, pero eso me fue imposible, incluso ahora. Y si no he llamado su atención, eso significa que debo esforzarme aún más. Ella siempre será la chica más especial para mi

Rin poso sus manos sobre su pecho al escuchar esas palabras. En verdad Obito había hecho todo eso por ella. Nunca se dio cuenta realmente de la persona que realmente era, en verdad que había sido ciega. Guren miro con molestia a Obito, después de todo, seguía amando a Rin, y tenía el descaro de echárselo en cara, justo cuando ella había abierto su corazón. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a retirarse, pero al darse la vuelta en el muro, sorprendió a Rin que le miraba con sorpresa por ser descubierta.

— No te lo mereces – las palabras de Guren eran duras y estaban llenas de odio – y nunca te lo merecerás

Guren se retiró mientras Rin se giró para ver que Obito recuperaba el aliento, pues pareciera que decir eso le había agotado. Cuando Obito se recuperó, estaba listo para irse, pero se sorprendió al ver a Rin frente suyo, con su mirada ensombrecida, lo cual uso nervioso al muchacho, pues no quería que Rin supiera de esta forma sus sentimientos.

— Ho-hola Rin, no te vi llegar – el chico le saludo con nervios mientras parecía alejarse del lugar – yo ya me estaba retirando de aquí para ir a mi casa y…

— ¡Espera Obito! – las palabras de Rin congelaron a Obito que solo le miro con cierto miedo

— ¿Qué… sucede Rin?

La chica tomo una gran bocanada de aire y con rapidez tomo las manos de Obito para levantar la vista y decir lo que desde hace tiempo debió haberle dicho. Por desgracia, su cerebro no parecía estar sincronizado con su boca, lo que causo que ella dijera lo único que se le había ocurrido…

**¡¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo, como amigos?!**

**Continuara… **

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

**Saludos a todos, espero que se encuentren bien en estos momentos. Seguimos fuertes, seguimos vivos y seguimos adelante.**

**Ya falta poco para que esta historia termine. Y con esta terminada, tomare el proyecto de "Novia de Terror" y seguire con su segunda parte. Ademas, se viene un proyecto nuevo del universo "Avatar" totalmente nuevo que espero sea de su agrado.**

**Tambien me ha entrado la inspiracion tipo Isekai, pero eso lo dejare para despues, por ahora debo terminar mis otros proyectos**

**Gracias por su apoyo a esta y mis otras historias, y no olviden el apoyo a la campaña: "Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario".**

**Que tengan todos un buen dia**


End file.
